The Prince of Darkness
by darknessprincess
Summary: Pairings: ¿Delena? Resumen: Oscuridad, soledad, dolor, odio, furia… Empieza tras la muerte de Elena en el 3x22, con la salvedad de que Damon y Stefan no saben que Elena lleva sangre de vampiro cuando se ven en la morgue… Disclaimer: Esto es de la CW y de LJ Smith, a mi sólo se me ha ido la olla un poco x culpa de tanto parón :
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince of Darkness.**

Pairings: ¿Delena?

Resumen: Oscuridad, soledad, dolor, odio, furia…

Empieza tras la muerte de Elena en el 3x22, con la salvedad de que Damon y Stefan no saben que Elena lleva sangre de vampiro cuando se ven en la morgue…

Disclaimer: Esto es de la CW y de LJ Smith, a mi sólo se me ha ido la olla un poco x culpa de tanto parón

**Capítulo 1 - Negro.**

La puerta de la morgue se abrió con un ruido estremecedor en mitad del silencio.

Stefan estaba con la cabeza gacha y no la levantó, sabía quien era, sabía que era Damon y no era capaz de mirarle, no tenía fuerzas para mirarle después de lo que había pasado.

En el centro de la habitación Elena descansaba el sueño eterno, hermosa como siempre, sus cabellos estaban aún húmedos, tenía un tono azulado en su piel, pero sus labios, hermosos mantenían un color rosado.

Damon se acercó a ella con el corazón roto en mil pedazos que se clavaban uno a uno en su oscura alma. La luz se había apagado para siempre, el mundo había dejado de girar, nada tenía sentido, nada era ya hermoso, o dulce o alegre, todo había desaparecido, el odio había carcomido al amor, la impotencia, el dolor de la pérdida habían teñido todo de negro. La ira crecía a pasos agigantados, se notaba en el leve temblor en su mano mientras acariciaba el rostro de Elena con el reverso de ésta. Elena, la preciosa Elena, la dulce Elena, su amor ya no existía, había muerto. No le importaba que Stefan le viera, ya no le importaba nada, nada podía afectarle, su coraza de hierro se había restituido alrededor de su corazón y era más fuerte que nunca, sólo se permitiría un último gesto tierno, una última luz en medio de las tinieblas, antes que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo. Se echó sobre ella y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, se despidió de ella como tantas veces había hecho.

-Buenas noches Elena – susurró junto a su oído notando la fría piel de la joven en su mejilla. Una pregunta entró en su cabeza que debía ser resuelta. ¿Qué había pasado?

Stefan seguía como lo había visto al entrar, estaba sentado, hundido, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Sus ropas aún estaban húmedas, los ojos de Damon se entrecerraron al acercarse a él, lo tomó de la camiseta y lo levantó de un puñado, Stefan tenía los brazos caídos contra el cuerpo, la mirada dócil, la cabeza baja, el ánimo por los suelos.

Los ojos de Damon eran fuego puro, llamas de azul intenso que ardían con ira, con odio, con un dolor desgarrador.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – bramó a un mustio Stefan que no levantaba la mirada, pareciera como si hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, como si hubiera dejado de existir para este mundo, estaba perdido, hundido.

-Ha muerto – musitó para su cuello, dejando caer una gran lágrima por su mejilla derecha.

-Eso ya lo veo, ya veo que ha muerto – le zarandeó – pero ¿cómo ha sucedido? ¡Ella iba hacia ti! ¿Dónde estabas que no la has salvado?

-Estaba con ella, pero me pidió que salvara a Matt – explicó Stefan levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

-¡¿Y le hiciste caso?! – Damon lo lanzó contra la pared llena de neveras donde se guardaban los cadáveres abollando algunas con el impacto y se acercó a en un segundo para contemplarlo amenazadoramente mientras estaba tirado en el suelo– Te lo advertí, te advertí. ¿Ves lo que has conseguido?

-¡Es lo que ella quería! – gritó Stefan poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué quería? – Damon le golpeó en el pecho empujándolo con fuera - ¿Morir? ¿Quería morir a los dieciocho años?

-Matt habría muerto – se justificó.

-¡A la mierda Matt! – rugió Damon mientras sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban y sus puños se cerraban con rabia apenas contenida.

-Es lo que ella quería – volvió a decir Stefan.

-¡ERA ELENA! ¡DEJASTE MORIR A ELENA! ¿Y tú decías que la amabas?

-¿Crees que no estoy sufriendo ahora?

-Creo que no has ni empezado a sufrir – dijo con una voz que congelaba de miedo.

Stefan abrió los ojos despavorido y sólo pudo levantar un antebrazo para repeler el ataque de Damon, pero Damon fue más rápido y le alcanzó en el cuello con sus dientes desgarrando carne y músculo, Stefan reaccionó apartándolo como pudo y echándose la mano sobre la herida y viendo que sangraba copiosamente.

Damon volvió a atacar como una fiera, esta vez lo lanzó contra una camilla de una patada.

-Qué poco esfuerzo eres para mí – rio a carcajadas - ¿Has vuelto a las ardillas, hermanito? – Damon estaba como loco, la sangre de Stefan bajaba por su boca y su barbilla, los ojos brillando de odio.

-¿Vas a matarme? – se veía en su mirada que era lo que quería, y él no estaba seguro de no merecérselo.

-Tú has matado a lo que yo más quería, nada me importa ya. Voy a matarte como un perro y luego enterraré a Elena –.

Damon se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él y esta vez su ataque le rompió varias costillas, lo cogió como un juguete y lo volvió a lanzar contra las neveras, abollando aún más las puertas, una manecilla se clavó en la espalda de Stefan haciéndolo gritar de dolor y que la sangre brotara a borbotones.

Se levantó tambaleante para oponerle resistencia, Damon vio a lo lejos, en la esquina de la morgue, el cubo que la limpiadora usaría con una fregona sobre él. "Madera" pensó.

Stefan estaba demasiado malherido para huir, demasiado desolado para presentar batalla. De todos modos Damon era muchísimo más fuerte que él, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Entonces lo sintió, sintió el dolor de verse atravesado, delante de él sólo estaban los fríos ojos azules de Damon, sólo veía eso, la oscuridad se apoderaba poco a poco de él.

-Lo siento – susurró con su último aliento, las pupilas de Damon se abrieron.

Damon soltó la estaca improvisada con el palo de la fregona dejando caer en peso muerto el cuerpo de su hermano.

Stefan yacía en el frío suelo de la morgue con el corazón atravesado, muerto, ahora todas las personas a las que Damon amaba habían muerto. Stefan había matado a Elena por omisión y él había matado a Stefan a sangre fría por ello. ¡Había matado a Stefan!

Se hincó en el suelo de rodillas apoyando las manos en el cuerpo de su hermano. No lo sentía, mató la pequeña parte que le quedaba de alma y que le decía que No debía haberlo hecho, que se arrepentía de ello. Era como debía ser, había hecho justicia, Stefan le había arrebatado a Elena y él le había hecho pagar con lo único que tenía: su vida.

Elena se despertó dando una gran bocanada de aire y Damon se giró con el color desapareciendo completamente de sus mejillas a la misma vez, su corazón se detuvo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se puso en pie como con un resorte.

Los ojos color chocolate de Elena hicieron un reconocimiento a la habitación, sin saber muy bien dónde estaban, cuando se encontraron con los ojos de Damon le sonrió. Damon había perdido el habla, no entendía qué pasaba, Elena había rechazado beber de la sangre de él o de su hermano cuando Klaus la raptó y casi la desangra. Estaba seguro de que estaba muerta, él había notado cómo no respiraba al besarla antes, sólo había una explicación para su vuelta: Elena era un vampiro, un vampiro en transición.

-Damon… estás aquí, estás bien – Elena no se acordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, pero recordaba haber hablado con Damon por teléfono y recordaba haberle dicho que se verían pronto, que todo iría bien y ahora él estaba ahí.

Damon no podía hablar, el aire se había congelado en sus pulmones, los pensamientos y las palabras se agolpaban en su cerebro, el corazón le empezaba a ir a mil por hora…

-Damon, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me siento rara, no recuerdo algunas cosas, no me siento muy bien… Damon ¿qué te pasa?

Elena miró a Damon que la observaba sin responder y sin mover un solo músculo, se fijó un poco más tratando de acomodar la vista a la tenue iluminación de la sala, había algo tras Damon… había ¿alguien?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Rojo**

Elena parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a recordar, cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en qué había pasado.

Ella quería hablar con Stefan, estaba preocupada porque Alaric había matado a Klaus y ellos pensaban que su linaje dependía de él, recordó la carretera… Rebekah, cómo Matt había tratado de esquivarla y cayeron por el puente, apretó las manos al borde de la camilla al recordar cómo caían, y entonces el agua, el agobio, la sensación de impotencia al no poder abrir el cristal, y Stefan llegando, Stefan que salvaba a Matt, ella se quedaba en el coche… todo empezaba a volverse oscuro, hacía frío… y entonces nada… sólo calma… paz.

Damon se acercaba a ella, algo le decía que no era ahora mismo, la luz era diferente, la habitación era diferente, apretó las manos más fuertemente aún contra la camilla y comprendió que era un recuerdo, que no estaba pasando… ¿qué había pasado?

_-Sólo tengo que decir esto una vez y tú sólo tienes que oírlo – le dijo con mirada triste, ella estaba asustada, no sabía qué querría decirle, y le aterraba que estuviera en su habitación, ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo de Damon? Lo recordó: la última vez que Damon estuvo allí y quiso acercarse a ella para besarla Jeremy acabó con el cuello roto. Pero los ojos de Damon eran diferentes, su mirada era más tranquila, más dulce, se perdió en esos ojos y dejó de tener miedo…_ Pero el recuerdo comenzó a disiparse, "no te vayas, vuelve"… pidió al recuerdo pero no le hizo caso, se sintió débil, tenía hambre… no… tenía sed, una sed intensa, una sed que le quemaba la garganta… comprendió qué le pasaba, había vuelto de la muerte, pero no era humana, era un vampiro.

Abrió los ojos y Damon estaba exactamente en la misma posición en que lo había dejado al cerrar los ojos.

Estaba distinto, lo notaba diferente, no tenía brillo en la mirada, sus ojos azules eran como mares en tormenta, tenía sangre en la boca que caía por la garganta empezando a secarse y sus ojos la miraban como si estuviesen fijos en algo detrás de ella.

-Ya recuerdo que ha pasado – le dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que él no la oyera.

-Enhorabuena, pensaba que además de vampiro te habías vuelto estúpida – su voz era fría, dura, su sonrisa cruel.

-¿Qué te pasa? – se extrañó al verle así, se asustó.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y ahora se percató con total nitidez del cuerpo que yacía a los pies de Damon.

Damon vio que miraba al suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás pasando sobre el cuerpo de Stefan para que Elena pudiera verlo completamente.

-¡Stefan! – gritó y se echó al suelo, la velocidad con que se movió la desequilibró levemente y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo para no caer de bruces. Damon rio a carcajadas.

-Qué patética te ves – dijo riendo, pero Elena ni lo oyó, tenía la cara de Stefan entre sus manos e intentaba ver cuáles eran sus heridas, tenía un hombro en una posición muy rara, el cuello desgarrado, sus ropas húmedas y cubiertas de sangre, tenía la piel en un tono cerúleo y una estaca en lo que Elena sabía inequívocamente que era su corazón.

-Stefan ¿qué ha pasado? – miró hacia Damon con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

-Está muerto – dijo Damon cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo ha pasado? No puede estar muerto Damon, no puede ser, no puede estar muerto… Stefan no… Stefan… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién lo ha atacado? – se abrazaba al cuerpo inerte del muchacho buscando una explicación.

-Yo lo maté –

La fría voz de Damon se clavó en el pecho de Elena, debía de estar soñando, debía de estar teniendo la peor de las pesadillas, no podía haber oído eso, no podía ser, no era posible, no era verdad.

-No – susurró mirando a Damon aterrada – No – las palabras casi no salían de su boca.

-No ¿qué? – preguntó sin relajar su expresión.

-No es cierto, no has sido tú, no puede ser – Elena negaba con la cabeza, empezaba a sentirse mareada, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¿No? ¿Entonces has sido tú? No veo aquí a nadie más – miró a ambos lados de la habitación haciendo como que buscaba y se encogió de hombros para volver a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y sonreírle.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? – Elena se levantó de un salto.

-Oh, pobre Elena. Ahora no tendrás el _"Siempre será Stefan y comieron perdices"_ – se burló.

-¡¿Lo has matado porque le escogí a él?! – Elena le miró horrorizada, ¿quién era quien tenía enfrente? No lo reconocía. La asustaba y la repelía a partes iguales. ¿Dónde estaba Damon? ¿Dónde estaba el Damon que la tomaba de la mano y le decía que todo iría bien?

-¡Lo he matado por dejarte morir! – gritó acercándose a ella. Su cuerpo emitía pequeñas vibraciones temblando levemente a causa de la ira. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y de sus ojos saltaban chispas.

-No estoy muerta – dijo Elena señalándose.

-Oh, Elena – se rió a carcajadas - te aseguro que lo estás. Puede que no tan muerta como él… - señaló a Stefan con un movimiento de la mano – pero lo estás.

-Tú no eres así, tú no eres así… yo te conozco, tú me amas – se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pecho para golpearle desesperada. Damon la tomó por los hombros y la apartó para hablarle.

-_Amaba,_ en pasado… ya no hago esas cosas, yo ya no quiero a nadie. Amar es de débiles, de marionetas como mi hermano, y fíjate a él como le ha ido – sonrió y no se percató de la mano de Elena hasta que ésta le cruzó la cara haciéndole girar la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco mirándola con odio y le devolvió la bofetada. Elena dio un paso atrás aterrada.

-Cuidado Elena, ya no eres tan frágil, ya no tengo que contenerme contigo –

Elena dio otro paso más atrás asustada ante Damon y se cayó al suelo al tropezar con el cuerpo de Stefan.

Damon la miró una vez más con aquella mirada que congelaba el aire en sus pulmones, parecía que quisiera decirle algo, a Elena le pareció que hizo un leve movimiento para ayudarla a no caerse, pero no estaba segura, había sido demasiado rápido y Damon volvía a tener ahora las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. No dijo ni hizo nada más y salió de la habitación.

Elena se quedó tirada en el suelo de aquella fría y desierta morgue, quitó la estaca del corazón de Stefan y lo abrazó. ¿Qué le había pasado a Damon? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello?

Stefan, Stefan estaba muerto, muerto por su culpa, muerto por pedirle que salvara a Matt. Damon no comprendía aquello, Damon…

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y el recuerdo que antes permaneciera borroso volvía a su mente.

_-Te quiero, Elena. Y es porque te quiero por lo que no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Por eso no puedes saber esto… Yo no te merezco, pero mi hermano sí – Una lágrima rodó por el ojo derecho de Damon mientras le hablaba, Elena sentía su dolor, su pena, pero sobre todo se sentía amada, sentía el amor de Damon hacia ella – Ojalá no tuvieras que olvidar esto… pero lo harás._

Elena abrió los ojos y dejó de llorar. Damon la amaba, la había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo, había sido desinteresado con ella, siempre había estado ahí para ella, siempre había incluso intentado que ella y Stefan volvieran, él quería verlos felices. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Necesitaba hablar con él, tenía que explicarle por qué había matado a Stefan, tenía que explicarle por qué tenía recuerdos borrados en su mente, porque tenía la sensación de que había algo más oculto en su memoria luchando por salir.

En ese momento un hombre mayor entró en la morgue, iba vestido con un mono azul descolorido, Elena pensó que sería el encargado de mantenimiento.

-¿Estás bien, jovencita? – le preguntó acercándose.

Elena no vio nada más que la vena yugular latiendo acompasadamente en el cuello de aquel hombre, se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No te muevas, haré que no te duela – le dijo usando su compulsión y se alimentó de él hasta saciarse. El hombre cayó a suelo de bruces cuando ella lo soltó.

Asustada le tomó el pulso y vio que seguía vivo, pero débil. Volvió a mirarle los ojos.

-Esto no ha pasado, no me recordarás, te atacó un animal salvaje que ha destrozado todo esto – le dijo y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

No podía dejar a Stefan ahí, así que lo tomó a hombros como si llevara un saco de patatas, se sorprendió de que pudiera hacerlo, ahora había cosas que aún no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Sin ser vista y a gran velocidad llevó a Stefan hasta el cementerio, a la tumba que fuera de los Salvatore, allí abrió una pesada losa de mármol y lo colocó bajo ella. Cuando cubrió el cuerpo de Stefan de nuevo con la lápida vio que en aquella losa ponía Stefan Salvatore. Elena lloró ante la ironía de enterrar a Stefan en la tumba preparada para él. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por el dolor, no podía hundirse. Tenía que encontrar una salida a todo aquello, tenía que hacer algo.

-Stefan… - lloró echándose sobre la tumba, y la tensión, el cansancio y la pena la hicieron dormirse allí, sobre la fría losa.

Damon llegó a la mansión Salvatore y se miró en el espejo de la entrada.

Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, rojo intenso… el rojo de la sangre de su hermano, la que había derramado para nada, por nada.

Elena no estaba muerta, aquello le alegró levemente, pero no se dejó vencer por la alegría, no merecía la felicidad que le daba la noticia de que Elena no había desaparecido de este mundo. Se había convertido en el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, había matado a Stefan, no podía permitirse sentir, no podía permitirse pensar en lo que había hecho.

Subió a su habitación y entró en el baño quitándose la camiseta. Se limpió con jabón la sangre, como si aquello fuera ácido que le quemaba. Se miró en el espejo, recordó la mirada de Elena cuando le dijo que había matado a Stefan…

-¡No! – golpeó el espejo haciéndolo añicos. No podía echarse atrás, no podía arrepentirse, recordó los ojos de Elena y se echó sobre el lavabo. Tenía ganas de vomitar, tenía un dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba casi respirar. Recordó los ojos de su hermano al clavarle la estaca, recordó su "lo siento" y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El espejo destrozado le devolvió la mirada con los fríos ojos sonriendo.

Había sido cruel con Elena, pero debía serlo, debía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, debía olvidarse de ella y de todos.

Qué mejor forma de olvidar que teñirlo todo de sangre, de rojo… sonrió al espejo y se marchó a cazar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Azul**

Elena comenzó a abrir los ojos desorientada. No sabía qué hora era ni cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquella tumba.

Movió un pie y dio un salto del dolor que sintió, por una ventana rota se colaba un rayo de sol justo a los pies de la tumba donde ella estaba apoyada.

"El sol… no me he acordado de eso" pensó recogiendo los pies y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Sabía tan poco de su nueva vida, cómo debía alimentarse, cómo desplazarse, cómo conseguir aplacar el hambre de sangre que ahora mismo le atenazaba la garganta… si Damon estuviera allí, la ayudaría…

¿Damon? ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en Damon? No, Stefan, si Stefan estuviera ahí la ayudaría… Damon era un asesino, un ser sin alma, no tenía redención posible… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante…? No pudo ni pensarlo. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Tenía que salir de allí y rápido, tenía que enfrentarse a él, saber por qué lo había hecho. Muy hondo, dentro de su ser, en aquella parte de la que se avergonzaba, aquella parte que normalmente callaba, quería ver a Damon para saber cómo estaba, para hablar con él. Pero volvió a silenciar esa parte, Damon más que nunca era un monstruo, no podía sentir nada por él. ¿Qué clase de persona sería ella si sentía algo por él? ¿Qué pensarían todos si supieran que aun habiendo matado a Stefan no podía quitarse a Damon de la cabeza?

Debía ver a alguien pronto, hablar con alguien antes de perder la razón... pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo salir afuera si el sol estaba brillando en lo alto y ella no tenía con qué protegerse?

-Stefan – dijo de repente y dio un salto evitando el rayo de sol.

Volvió a abrir la losa y su corazón volvió a desgarrarse con la imagen de Stefan muerto en aquella tumba. Tomó de su mano el anillo y lo introdujo en su dedo anular y miró la piedra azul… Azul como los ojos de Damon, los ojos que no podía sacar de su mente. Acercó sus labios a los de Stefan y depositó un último beso.

-Damon pagará por esto – le dijo con odio renovado – Aún no sé cómo pero pagará, yo le haré pagar – dijo acariciando el pelo de Stefan. Le besó en la frente y volvió a cerrar la losa.

Elena llegó a la puerta de su casa y estuvo parada delante un par de minutos antes de decidirse a llamar para que le abrieran.

Recordó que no podía entrar en su propia casa, aquello era una sensación horrible, cada nueva cosa no era más que una nueva china en su zapato… y sabía que Damon no tenía la culpa de todas, pero no pudo evitar culparle y odiarlo por ello.

Caroline abrió la puerta y la emoción la invadió al ver a Elena.

-Oh, Dios mio Elena ¿dónde estabas? – salió y la rodeó con sus brazos – Jeremy me llamó anoche cuando Ric acudió a visitarle. Sabía que no podía ser verdad, sabía que debías de estar bien, llevamos toda la noche intentando localizar a alguien, no damos con Matt, no damos con Stefan, ni con Damon… Gracias a dios que estás aquí… Ven, entra en la casa – la arropó – Tu hermano se ha dormido con el móvil en la mano.

-Caroline… - Elena no sabía cómo decir aquello – Vas a tener que despertar a Jeremy para que me invite a entrar – le dijo avergonzada.

Caroline, la cual nunca se había caracterizado por su perspicacia, tardó varios minutos de silencio en darse cuenta de lo que Elena estaba tratando de decirle con aquello.

-Oh, Dios mío Elena, tú… tú eres… Pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo?

-Caroline, por favor – la interrumpió Elena – quiero entrar en casa, quiero darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa… ¡tengo hambre! – la cara de Elena era un poema.

-Ah, ¡claro! - Reaccionó por fin Caroline – Siempre llevo unas cuantas bolsas encima… creo que será mejor que comas antes de ver a Jeremy, ¿no te parece?

Elena no dijo nada, sólo asintió y se sentó en el porche a esperar a su amiga.

Caroline salió a su coche y fue a buscar un par de bolsas de sangre para darle a Elena, se sentó junto a su amiga en el porche y se las dio, la miraba con ojos asombrados mientras la veía beber con desesperación.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? – le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su pierna.

-He muerto ahogada, debía de tener sangre de vampiro en mi cuerpo, pero aún no sé cómo… ¿puede que Klaus?

-¿Y cómo es que andas por el sol? ¿Y qué es de Matt? ¿Y Stefan, y Damon? ¿Donde está todo el mundo?

-Rebekah intentó que Matt y yo nos matásemos por el puente Wickery, Stefan estaba allí cerca y sólo espero que consiguiera salvar al menos a Matt, aún no sé lo que ha pasado. Sólo sé que cuando desperté Stefan estaba muerto y Damon parecía un demonio recién salido del mismo infierno – suspiró.

-¡¿Stefan está muerto?! – Caroline se levantó de un salto.

-Elena, ¿estás bien? Oh, cielo santo… no sé ni cómo debes sentirte… bueno, un poco… yo he perdido a Tyler… - sollozó Caroline al recordarlo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? ¿Estás segura de que ha muerto?

-Yo misma le he sacado la estaca del corazón y lo he enterrado. Así es como ando por el sol – le enseñó el anillo de Stefan en su dedo gordo de la mano derecha.

-Oh, Elena… - las lágrimas de Caroline comenzaron a rodar - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Damon le ha matado – confesó Elena llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿¡Qué!? – el rostro de Caroline enrojeció de ira, sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿Lo ha hecho porque tú querías a Stefan?

-¡No! – gritó Elena.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? – Caroline enarcó una ceja.

-Claro que no lo defiendo, es sólo que él pensó que Stefan me había dejado morir, que yo estaba muerta.

-¿Y por qué iba a pensar en algo así? – Caroline estaba indignada y dolida.

-Porque es lo que pasó, Stefan nos intentó salvar y yo le convencí de que sacara a Matt primero, por eso yo he muerto, y Damon pensaba que yo había muerto de verdad, que no me convertiría… ninguno sabíamos eso…

-Elena, ¿te oyes? ¿tú te estás oyendo? Dices que no, pero lo estas justificando.

-¡No puedo perderlo, Caroline! – confesó Elena haciendo que su amiga se tapara la boca con las dos manos.

-Ya he perdido a Stefan, ya no puedo hacer nada por él, pero no quiero perder a Damon… sé que me necesita, Caroline… lo siento… me siento más unida a él… sé que me quiere… y… me necesita. Y yo ahora mismo lo quiero y lo odio a partes iguales - se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-Eso puede ser porque sea su sangre la que llevaras – intentó hacerle ver Caroline.

-No lo creo, Caroline, tú llevabas la sangre de Damon cuando Katherine te mató y no te veo precisamente unida a él.

-¿Qué quieres? – gritó Caroline frustrada.

-Quiero ir a verlo. No sabes cómo estaba, cómo me habló – dijo Elena levantando la vista.

-Yo también quiero ir a verlo. Lo siento Elena, pero me tiene que explicar un par de cosas. Puede que tú le perdones por matar a Stefan pero yo no – dijo levantándose.

-Yo no sé si podré perdonárselo nunca – lloró Elena abrazándose de nuevo a sus rodillas.

-Pues entonces vamos, hagámosle pagar por ello – se animó Caroline tendiéndole la mano a su amiga al ver que los sentimientos de Elena eran dudosos.

Elena no dijo nada, miró la mano y se agarró a ella.

Caroline y Elena llegaron corriendo a la mansión Salvatore. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, no se oía ni un ruido.

No puedo entrar, no he sido invitada – le recordó Elena.

-Ningún humano vive aquí, claro que puedes entrar – dijo Caroline sin girarse y abriendo más la puerta de la casa.

Las dos se habían armado con las estacas que tenían de Alaric, caminaban despacio por el pasillo. En el salón había varios cuerpos de jóvenes amontonados, estaban la mayoría medio desnudas, desparramadas por el suelo como papeles de magdalena vacíos. Estaban muertas, Elena no sabía cómo pero lo notaba, no había ni vida ni sangre en ellas.

-Damon se ha vuelto loco… - susurró Elena horrorizada.

-Nunca ha estado demasiado bien – respondió Caroline.

-Te he oído, Barbie…

La voz de Damon resonó en la habitación pero aún no podían verle, las dos chicas sacaron las estacas y miraron en todas direcciones asustadas. Damon era capaz de cualquier cosa y las dos lo sabían.

Damon corrió más rápido que lo que el ojo era capaz de ver y les quitó las estacas de las manos. Las dos seguían buscando por dónde estaba.

-¿Creíais que tendríais una oportunidad con esto? – habló desde lo alto de la biblioteca, estaba vestido sólo con un pantalón negro, no llevaba camisa ni zapatos, se apoyaba graciosamente en el lateral jugando con las estacas. Las lanzó al fuego haciéndolas pasar casi rozando a Elena y Caroline.

-Largaos de aquí, no tenéis ninguna oportunidad – se rio.

-No nos iremos, hemos venido a por ti, has matado a Stefan y pagarás por ello, maldito miserable – gritó Caroline.

Damon sonrió con la sonrisa más cruel que Elena había visto en su vida y desapareció.

-No huyas desgraciado – gritó Caroline, Elena estaba paralizada.

-Booh – exclamó Damon tras Caroline haciéndola girarse y cuando lo hizo éste le partió el cuello.

-¡Caroline! – Elena gritó y se agachó a por su amiga.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo – dijo Damon yendo a por un vaso de bourbon a la barra.

-¡La has matado! – le gritó a sus espaldas.

-No, Elena. Sólo he hecho que se calle por un ratito… - respondió con tono cansado sirviéndose sin volverse.

Elena se levantó furiosa y se abalanzó sobre él. Damon la esquivó sin problemas y la tomó del cuello poniéndose en el suelo sobre Elena.

-Haces más ruido que una locomotora vieja, ¿crees que puedes sorprenderme? – se rio.

-Recordé lo que me dijiste, Damon. Lo que hiciste que olvidara – dijo ella con dificultad pues la mano de Damon le apretaba el cuello.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Damon asombrado soltándola un poco.

-Lo que me dijiste, que me amabas… lo recordé.

-Ya no importa – dijo soltándola y levantándose para volver a la barra.

-A mí sí que me importa – dijo Elena levantándose también.

-¿Cómo puede importarte? ¿Cómo después de lo que he hecho? – dejó entrever su dolor por un momento.

-No lo sé Damon, me odio a mí misma por ello, pero no quiero perderte Damon, es lo que siento – dijo acercándose a tocarlo.

Damon tomó sus manos por un segundo pero después las apartó con odio.

-El Damon que tú querías ya no existe, ha muerto, muerto como Stefan… Yo ya no te quiero ¡No quiero verte! ¡LARGATE! Márchate y llévate a la rubia, o puede que la tire al fuego – diciendo esto último le dio un empujón que la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

-Damon – trató de rogarle.

-Lárgate de mi casa, Elena - dijo sin mirarla.

Elena no quería llorar delante de él así que tomó a Caroline en brazos y huyó de allí.

Damon se giró en busca de Elena y al no verla lanzó contra la chimenea el vaso de bourbon haciendo estallar el cristal y subir las llamas.

Unas palmadas se oyeron en el silencio de la habitación. Damon se giró hacia dónde venían.

-Bravo, una actuación asombrosa – dijo Katherine apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Katherine… - susurró Damon pero enseguida recompuso su fachada - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó como escupiendo.

-Matarte o follarte – dijo Katherine acercándose a él contoneándose como una pantera – Aún no lo tengo decidido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Blanco**

Damon la miró desafiante y se giró hacia ella sacándole pecho, como diciéndole que no le importaba, que ahí estaba su corazón para que lo atravesara.

Pues decídete pronto, aunque los dos sabemos que de lo primero no eres capaz y lo segundo lo estás deseando – le espetó con sonrisa arrogante.

Se quedó mirando cómo Katherine se le acercaba. ¿Quería morir? ¿Era lo que deseaba? No, no estaba preparado para morir, aún no, no buscaba su muerte, sino su destrucción. ¿Habría algo más bajo que caer ante Katherine? Hacerla pensar que no le importaba era lo único que necesitaba para que le prestara atención.

-Mátame o vete al infierno, Katherine. Pero no pienso acostarme contigo – le dijo.

Katherine llegó hasta él y le arañó desde la mejilla hasta la cadera atravesando su pecho en diagonal.

-No me tientes Damon – le dijo lamiendo la sangre de las uñas.

-¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntarle sin inmutarse ante el dolor que las cuatro líneas empezando a curarse hacían en su pecho.

-¡Has matado a Stefan! – le gritó echándose sobre él ya haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo – Debería desmembrarte por ello – le susurró en su oído.

-Stefan mató a Elena – dijo Damon Levantándose y poniéndose sobre ella contra una pared.

-La he visto bastante bien antes – dijo Katherine pasando un dedo por el desnudo pecho de Damon volviendo a arañarle. Damon le cogió la mano por la muñeca inmovilizándola sobre su cabeza, la miró a los ojos.

-Te pareces tanto a ella… - susurró sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

-¿Qué querrías hacerme si yo fuera ella, Damon? – Katherine cambió su expresión por una más tímida - ¿Qué me harías? – le dijo poniendo una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Damon.

-Déjame – le dijo Damon quitando la pierna y soltándola. Se empezó a girar para irse.

-Yo no soy ella, Damon – dijo tirándole del pelo y haciéndolo besarla

Damon se entregó a ese beso buscando hundirse más en su miseria, buscando entregarse a las sombras. Katherine había sido su infierno durante mucho tiempo, y ahora lo abrazaba.

Katherine se subió sobre las caderas de Damon mientras lo besaba y él le destrozó el vestido negro que ella llevaba puesto. Los dos fueron andando golpeándose varias veces con las paredes mientras se besaban y recorrían sus cuerpos con las manos y la boca, acabaron cayendo sobre las blancas sábanas de raso de Damon y desnudándose por completo.

Katherine se puso sobre Damon para controlar la situación, era lo que siempre le gustaba hacer, Damon cerró los ojos para no verla, para no imaginarse que era con Elena con quien estaba y para no recordar que era con Katherine. Cuando todo hubo acabado, ella se quitó la peineta de madera con la que sujetaba su pelo y se la clavó a Damon en el pecho. Damon abrió los ojos al instante y la empujó consumido por el dolor.

-Te perdono la vida por lo que tuvimos, pero nunca te perdonaré haber matado a Stefan – dijo dándole una vuelta a la peineta antes de sacarla del pecho de Damon y limpiarla con las blancas sábanas para volver a ponérsela en el pelo. – Tú también estás muerto para mí - y dicho esto se envolvió con la sábana de arriba y desapareció de allí.

Damon se llevó la mano al pecho donde Katherine acababa de clavarle la peineta, notó como la sangre brotaba de la herida, las sábanas empezaban a cubrirse de rojo. Cerró los ojos y tapándose la cara con el antebrazo maldijo su suerte.

Debía salir a cazar pronto, aquella herida le había debilitado.

Elena estaba sentada en el coche delante de su casa esperando que Caroline despertara.

Cerró los ojos, un recuerdo de Damon volvía a su mente… era de noche… estaba sóla…

_Damon apareció ante ella confundiéndola con Katherine, aquel chico le gustó, notaba cómo le atraían su mirada y su sonrisa de lado. No se sentía intimidada por él a pesar de haberlo encontrado en mitad de la noche en medio de la nada. Se abrió a él y le contó que había roto con Matt, porque Matt lo tenía ya todo bien atado y ella no sabía muy bien qué quería… Aquellos ojos azules le desvelaron lo que su corazón no tenía el valor de confesar:_

_"Quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura… y puede que un poco de peligro" le sonrió y se murió en aquel momento… aquella preciosa y perfecta sonrisa… "Quiero que consigas todo lo que andas buscando, pero no recuerdes que me has visto, nadie puede saber que estoy aún en el pueblo"_

Oh, Damon… había entrado primero en su vida, y había desaparecido de ella, y nunca le dijo nada, nunca le habló de esas hermosas palabras, siempre se mantuvo al margen… cumpliendo lo que le dijo _"Quiero que consigas todo lo que andas buscando…"_

Caroline empezó a mover el cuello llevándose las manos dolorida.

-Auch – dijo - ¡No puedo creerme que ese capullo me haya roto el cuello! – gritó dando un salto y dándole un susto a Elena.

-Está realmente mal… pero necesita ayuda – dijo Elena pensando en cómo había visto por un momento el dolor en sus ojos cuando ella le dijo que le importaba. Justo un momento antes de cerrarse en frío hielo azul.

-Hay que acabar con él, tenemos que decírselo a Jeremy – dijo Caroline saliendo del coche.

-No Caroline, escúchame – le pidió Elena saliendo tras ella.

-Escúchame tú a mí, Elena, es peligroso y lo mataremos antes de que acabe con nosotros o antes de que haga alguna locura que nos ponga al descubierto – le dijo Caroline.

-No le matemos, por favor, hagamos algo para detenerle… no quiero perderlo Caroline – le pidió Elena.

-Ya lo has perdido – dijo Caroline y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Elena? – preguntó Jeremy desde el pasillo – Elena, ¡me tenías muy preocupado! – gritó saliendo a abrazarla.

-Jeremy… cómo me alegro de verte – dijo ella apretando su abrazo – Jeremy, por favor… tenemos que hablar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Bien, entra – dijo Jeremy apartándose y Elena sonrió de que no tuviera que explicarlo todo fuera de la casa.

Un rato más tarde Jeremy enfurecido preparaba su ballesta y varias granadas con verbena y estacas impregnadas en verbena también.

-Voy a acabar con él, voy a acabar con todos los vampiros de este maldito pueblo – dijo.

-Jeremy, Caroline y yo somos vampiros – dijo Elena agarrándole del brazo.

-¡Por eso mismo! – gritó – Si no fuera por ellos no nos habrían pasado estas cosas, esta no es la vida que nos merecemos y acabaré con ella - dijo cerrando la bolsa ya cargada con las armas.

-Jeremy, por favor, es demasiado fuerte para ti, te matará – le pidió tratando de retenerlo.

-Ya no soy un niño, Elena, y si estás con él ya no eres mi hermana – le dijo y Elena lo soltó de pronto al oír aquello.

-No puedes hablar en serio… no puedo creer que hables en serio - susurró llevándose una mano a la garganta y negando con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo creer que estés pensando en quedarte de su lado – dijo Jeremy con odio.

-No lo entiendes Jer… yo… le amo… a pesar de cómo es… por cómo es… yo le amo… - dijo agachándose a llorar en el suelo.

-Pues lo siento por ti, Elena, porque va a morir hoy – dijo Jeremy y salió de la casa dejando a Elena llorando tirada en el suelo de la cocina.

Caroline había presenciado toda la escena sin atreverse a intervenir.

Se acercó a su amiga y le puso la mano sobre la espalda para tratar de consolarla.

-No sabía que le amaras… nunca me lo habías dicho – le dijo.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía… bueno… lo sabía pero no quería verlo – dijo Elena levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas – No sé qué me pasa, es como si ya no controlara mis sentimientos – dijo.

-Es lo de ser un vampiro – sonrió Caroline tiernamente.

-Tengo que encontrar a Jeremy, no puedo permitir que le haga nada a Damon ni que Damon se lo haga a él –dijo Elena.

-Dividámonos, te ayudaré – dijo Caroline levantándose.

-Y si Damon…

-Te ayudaré por esta vez– dijo Caroline interrumpiendo a Elena – No me pidas más.

Damon volvía a la mansión Salvatore después de haberse ido a un bar de carretera a alimentarse. Se sentía lleno de sangre y de fuerza. Casi había olvidado lo que era alimentarse de la sangre de un humano mientras aún estaba dentro del humano, nada comparable a las bolsas del hospital.

Se paró y se giró hacia unos matorrales riendo socarronamente.

-Vaya. Vaya. Nuevo aprendiz de cazador… Huelo la verbena desde aquí, niñato… te queda mucho que aprender – sonrió.

Jeremy se levantó, ya no tenía sentido ocultarse, había sido descubierto.

-Voy a matarte – dijo.

-Vamos, te concedo un intento… lanza tu mejor disparo y apunta bien porque no te concederé un segundo – dijo Damon abriéndose la camisa para que apuntara bien.

Jeremy disparó pero Elena se interpuso entre la ballesta de Jeremy y Damon. La estaca rociada de verbena la atravesó en el hombro derecho por atrás. Los ojos de Damon se abrieron de asombro y la agarró para evitar que cayera al suelo, fue dejándola caer poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos todo el tiempo, Elena tampoco apartaba la mirada, aunque el dolor la quemaba con el fuego del infierno.

Damon fue a por Jeremy y le rompió el brazo para quitarle la ballesta rompiéndola contra su rodilla mientras tenía el brazo del chico aún agarrado.

-Estos juguetitos son de mayores – le dijo tirándolo al suelo muerto de dolor. Se agachó y le quitó el anillo – Y esto me lo quedo yo, para que te pienses volver a molestarme – dijo elevando el anillo en el aire y cogiéndolo para después guardárselo en su bolsillo trasero.

-¿Ves a quién has acabado hiriendo? – lo levantó de los pelos para que viera a Elena tirada en el suelo a pocos pasos herida por la estaca que acababa de lazar – Lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y te rompa el cuello otra vez

Jeremy se levantó y salió corriendo maldiciendo a Damon. Damon miró a Elena que trataba de levantarse del suelo o llegar a la estaca clavada en su hombro.

Damon suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó de pie a su lado.

-Salvarte la vida – respondió ella tratando de sacarse aquel trozo de madera que la destrozaba por dentro.

-¿Para qué? ¿No te cansas de ser despreciada? No conocía este lado masoquista tuyo, Elena – se rio.

-Nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá cambiar lo que siento por tí, Damon – respondió ella girando al cara hacia él para mirarle a los ojos.

Damon se agachó sobre ella, tomó la estaca y la retorció sobre la herida de Elena haciéndola gritar.

-¿Ves lo que consigues con amor, Elena? – le preguntó – El amor duele, sólo consigues hacerte más daño – le sacó la estaca – Se está mejor sin amor – dijo levantándose y empezando a andar hacia la casa.

-El amor nos consume, Damon – le gritó levantándose a duras penas. Damon se detuvo ante la puerta – Sí, también lo recuerdo, Damon – siguió gritándole ella.

Damon se giró y se acercó a ella recorriendo la distancia a gran velocidad.

-Pues olvídalo, Elena – le dijo duramente a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-No puedo – dijo ella besándolo en los labios y le clavó una jeringa con una fuerte dosis de verbena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Lila**

Bonnie entró en la cueva llevando algo de comida.

Tyler(Klaus) salió a su encuentro.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre, bruja – le dijo tomando la bolsa de sus manos.

-Quizá podrías estar muerto de verdad, deberías de empezar a ser algo más agradecido… - le espetó Bonnie.

-Es este cuerpo, es demasiado joven, está alocado por las hormonas, sé que andábamos faltos de tiempo, pero podríamos haber elegido mejor – se quejó Tyler(Klaus).

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Porque le has hecho creer a todo el mundo que Tyler ha muerto – dijo Bonnie sentándose sobre una roca.

-¿Vas a seguir ayudándome? – sonrió Tyler(Klaus) devorando el bocadillo.

-Te lo dije, si tú mueres muere demasiada gente. No es algo que quiera que pase – dijo sin mirarlo balanceando los pies.

-Tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos, tienen que sacarme de este cuerpo – dijo Tyler(Klaus) acabando el bocadillo y chupándose los dedos – Además, quiero recuperar lo poco que quede del mío… aunque sean mis cenizas no quiero que anden por ahí, querida – sonrió.

El móvil de Bonnie comenzó a sonar lo miró y vio que era Caroline, puso los ojos en blanco y le mostró quien era a Tyler(Klaus), quien sonrió y pensó en el beso que había compartido con ella en ese nuevo cuerpo.

-Dime Car –contestó - ¿Qué?... para para… ve más despacio… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Rebekah qué?... - Tyler(Klaus) se acercó a ella pero Bonnie le levantó un dedo para que se callara - ¿Muerto?... No puedo creerme que no me hayáis llamado antes… No, no voy a hacer nada con Damon… Porque no… No Caroline, no me he vuelto loca, tú estás como loca… ¿quieres tranquilizarte?... Vale Caroline, cuando te calmes hablamos – dijo y colgó.

Tyler(Klaus) estaba furioso había oído toda la conversación y lo único que quería era encontrar a su hermana y clavarle una daga en su corazón, se levantó y anduvo varios pasos por la cueva con los puños cerrados.

-Yo sé dónde estaba tu cuerpo – dijo Bonnie haciéndole girarse a mirarla – Podemos empezar por ahí, he traído el coche – enseñó las llaves y Tyler(Klaus) le sonrió.

-Ahora estás hablando, ¡en marcha! – sonrió y empezó a andar para salir de la cueva.

Caroline miró el teléfono anonadada, ¿le acababa Bonnie de colgar? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que no había oído bien todo lo que le había dicho? ¿Cómo que no iba a hacer nada contra Damon?

La puerta de casa de Elena se abrió y Jeremy entró a duras penas apoyándose en la pared.

-¡Jer! – gritó acercándose a él con velocidad vampírica.

-¡No me toques! – gritó Jeremy – No me toquéis ninguno, me voy de este maldito pueblo – dijo subiendo las escaleras con dificultad.

-¿Cómo que te vas? – preguntó desde debajo de las escaleras.

-Yo quería marcharme con Elena, pero Elena ha muerto así que no me queda nada aquí – dijo y entró en su cuarto a hacer las maletas.

-Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, ahí os quedáis, me voy a mi casa – dijo Caroline y salió dando un portazo.

Damon se echó la mano a la espalda al notar el pinchazo y curvó su espalda por el dolor.

-¡Maldita seas! – dijo empujando a Elena y cayendo al suelo hincando una rodilla y apoyando las manos. Empezaba a marearse, las fuerzas le abandonaban y veía doble, pero no quería desfallecer delante de Elena, no quería quedarse a su merced.

-¡Eres una maldita puta! – le gritó sin verla - ¡Igual que Katherine! – trató de levantarse y se cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Al menos ella ataca ¡de frente! – se levantó y dio dos pasos hasta apoyarse en la puerta – Ven aquí y da la cara ¡puta! – gritó entrando en la casa. Sangre, necesitaba sangre, debía llegar al sótano. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo notando que le fallaban las fuerzas, notando que no podía más. No quería quedarse frente a ella, no podía enfrentarse a ella, no podía mirarla a la cara sin sentir asco de sí mismo. Llegó hasta el principio de las escaleras y cayó casi desvanecido, vencido por la verbena.

Elena que había contemplado como se arrastraba y finalmente se desmayaba se acercó hasta él agachándose en el suelo a su lado. Lo miró sin atreverse a tocarlo. Damon dio un salto y se echó sobre ella apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La miró a los ojos, pero no tenía fuerzas ya para nada más. Ella estaba aterrada, era más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

-No… - susurró y se perdió finalmente en la inconsciencia.

Elena lo apartó para salir de debajo de él y lo giró haciéndolo caer al suelo bocarriba. Lo miró, aún inconsciente tenía una expresión torturada, sabía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo así, había costado una buena dosis que cayera y de seguro su cuerpo la quemaría rápidamente.

Se levantó. Su móvil empezó a sonar, vio que era Caroline y lo tiró al suelo pisándolo. Nadie la iba a molestar, esto era entre Damon y ella.

Respiró hondo y lo tomó por debajo de las axilas para llevarlo abajo a una celda. Todo aquello le resultaba demasiado familiar, se acordaba de la primera vez que vio a Stefan así por culpa de su adicción a la sangre… ¿Quién podía imaginar que acabaría pasando por lo mismo?

Puso a Damon tumbado en la cama de piedra y le rodeó las muñecas con las esposas, se sentó apartada de él a esperar con una bolsa de sangre entre sus manos.

Pero sus recuerdos le trajeron algo que no esperaba, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en aquellas imágenes y se vio mojada y fría atada a aquella misma roca, tenía mucho frío, notaba los labios helados y los dedos agarrotados.

_Frente a ella estaba el chico que la había salvado de ahogarse que ahora ella sabía que era Stefan, pero en aquel momento sintió miedo de él, la miraba como loco, tenía venas raras alrededor de los ojos. Llevaba las manos a la espalda y andaba de un lado a otro de la celda._

_-Katherine – susurró enfadado entre sus colmillos._

_-No… soy Elena… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó asustada._

_-Es un impresionante truco, debes conocer a algún brujo muy poderoso… pareces… pareces viva de verdad ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Stefan ignorándola._

_-No sé que dices… no me hagas daño por favor… tengo frío… - pidió empezando a llorar._

_Stefan relajó su expresión y se acercó a ella. Le cogió del pelo y lo levantó pasando las manos por su barbilla para levantarle la cara._

_-¿Así que eres humana ahora? – preguntó con dos dedos en su barbilla acercando su cara a la de ella - ¿No quieres un poquito? – la mano que ocultaba tras la espalda llevaba una botella de plástico, pero en su interior no había agua, había sangre, Elena la olió y se mareó, se apartó de Stefan para vomitar._

_Stefan dio un paso atrás con dudas. Aún no se creía que aquella joven no fuese Katherine, pero era completamente humana._

_Elena estaba aterrada, se encontraba realmente mal y Stefan le daba miedo. Stefan se acercó y la volvió a tomar por los hombros obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que se llenaron de nuevo de venas y la aterraban._

_-Está bien, Katherine, si eres humana podré usar mi compulsión contigo, jugaremos a tu juego, jugaremos en esta vida nueva… pero no te creas que te perderé de vista… ahora vas a dormirte y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, despertarás junto al puente y sabrás que alguien te salvó, pero no sabrás quien._

Las manos de Damon rodeando su cuello hicieron a Elena volver de la realidad.

-No te has separado lo suficiente – dijo con trabajo pues aún estaba muy débil – ¡Suéltame Elena! – le gritó.

-No, Damon – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

Damon la miró del mismo modo y apretó un poco más.

-Podría matarte con mis propias manos… - dijo.

-Me parece muy bien, pero ¿cómo ibas a salir entonces? – sonrió ella.

-Chica lista, pero puedo hacerte mucho daño, puedo ser muy persuasivo – dijo posando los pulgares sobre su tráquea.

Elena se quitó las manos del cuello con gran esfuerzo y anduvo varios pasos hacia atrás arrastrándose por el suelo. Damon cayó apoyando las manos para no darse de bruces, había recuperado la consciencia pero no toda su fuerza y apretar el cuello de Elena había requerido de mucha de ella.

-¿Qué esperas conseguir con esto, Elena? – le dijo sin levantar la cabeza - ¿Quieres que te folle como a esa perra? ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? ¿Que nunca hemos follado? Ella sólo tuvo que pedirlo… - dijo levantándose a mirarla con esa sonrisa cruel que mostraba últimamente y que a Elena no le gustaba nada.

-No te creo – respondió Elena horrorizada en apenas un susurro.

-Sólo tienes que subir a buscar los restos de sus ropas por mi cuarto – sonrió echándose hacia atrás.

Elena se levantó de un salto.

-¿Vas a comprobarlo? – se rio a carcajadas – Qué patética eres – dijo.

-No, voy a comer y a descansar y a esperar que te debilites para poder hablar contigo – respondió y se dio la vuelta.

-Elena ¡sácame de aquí!, ¿a qué estás jugando? ¡no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¿Es que no ves que ya no te quiero? ¿Que no te soporto? – Elena fue saliendo de la celda sin oírle ni prestarle atención - No te atrevas a dejarme aquí, o cuando salga te mataré como a un perro, ¡como hice con el estúpido de mi hermano!

Elena cerró la celda y se asomó por los barrotes.

-Cuando Stefan me vio, pensó durante mucho tiempo que yo era Katherine… pero tú… tú lo supiste enseguida… ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Damon dejó de forcejear con las cadenas y se la quedó mirando asombrado por su pregunta, no supo si por el efecto que aún le duraba de la verbena o por ver esos ojos mirándole en la oscuridad dejó que la luz entrara en su alma por un segundo y se calmó.

-Tus ojos… tu mirada… era diferente… era… inocente, más hermosa – dijo bajando los brazos sin dejar de mirarla. Elena sonrió.

-Damon, sé que estás ahí dentro y no voy a rendirme – le dijo agarrando los barrotes. La expresión de Damon cambió completamente, sus ojos se endurecieron.

-Sólo tengo que distraerte una vez, sólo una… y estás muerta – dijo echándose hacia atrás para sentarse - ¿Ves lo fácil que ha sido soltarte toda esa mierda y que me creas? – rio a carcajadas.

Elena no le respondió, sabía que diría cualquier cosa, que haría cualquier cosa para que ella se rindiera, para que lo abandonara, pero ella no lo iba a hacer, no. Lucharía por él… él era lo único que le quedaba. Había estado ahí cuando ella lo había necesitado, siempre sin pedirle nada, ahora ella estaría ahí para él.

No se fue muy lejos, anduvo un par de pasos y se sentó en el suelo. La última vez que esperó ahí Damon estuvo con ella… ahora estaba sola. Se echó a llorar.

-¿Estás llorando? – oyó decir a Damon desde dentro de la celda, luego oyó su risa.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Jamás había visto a Damon en aquél estado…

Bonnie y Tyler(Klaus) llegaron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Klaus. Todo estaba casi como había quedado la noche anterior… pudieron encontrar fácilmente el coche donde Rebekah planeaba llevarse el ataúd con Klaus, sólo que alguien había metido dentro el cuerpo de Ric. Fuera estaba el ataúd y al abrirlo se llevaron una grata -sorpresa: el cuerpo de Klaus seguía allí, algo deteriorado, pero nada que unas bolsas de sangre no arreglaran, Klaus estuvo a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó la voz de Rebekah a sus espaldas.

-Beckah – dijo Tyler(Klaus) con enfado – Creo que debo agradecerte que mi querida Elena ya no esté entre nosotros, suerte que me surtí bien de sangre y ahora podré largarme de este pueblucho con lo nuevo que me quiero llevar.

-¿Nik? – preguntó Rebekah acercándose atónita.

-El mismo, querida, en alma y pronto en cuerpo – sonrió Tyler(Klaus).

-Nik, qué feliz me haces, qué alegría, creía que te había perdido para siempre – se acercó a abrazarle.

-Y lo has hecho – respondió Tyler(Klaus) apartándose – Ya no quiero volver a verte, lo que has hecho con Elena me demuestra que no puedo confiar en ti, en tu cordura, así que desaparece pronto de mi vista que aquí mi brujita y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Verdad, querida? – sonrió a Bonnie quien le puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero Nik… - intentó Rebekah, pero su hermano levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

-Eh, y te he perdonado una daga en el corazón porque encontrar mi cuerpo me ha alegrado el día, así que desaparece de mi vista antes de que se me pase – le dijo sin mirarla y Rebekah desapareció antes de romper en lágrimas.

Caroline llegó a su casa bastante enfadada con todo y con todos, no soportaba a la nueva Elena, no entendía cómo podía perdonar a Damon lo que había hecho y la iba a dejar por imposible, tal vez fuera siendo hora de desaparecer del pueblo.

Se miró en el espejo de la entrada y sonrió. Ella era una joven vampira hermosa, recordó las palabras de Klaus, el mundo se abría ante ella lleno de posibilidades… las buscaría pronto, muy pronto.

El móvil le vibró en el bolso y lo sacó para ver quien le dejaba un mensaje.

***Te iré a buscar pronto, preciosa *** decía el extraño mensaje que llegaba con modo oculto. Que la llamaran preciosa le gustó, sonrió y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla esperando recibir otro mensaje de su misterioso admirador secreto.

Damon estaba sentado tratando de oír qué pasaba fuera de la celda sin suerte. No sabía si Elena seguía ahí o había decidido abandonarlo. Ya no la oía llorar.

-¡Me estoy aburriendo, Elena! – gritó Damon para provocarla, pero no consiguió respuesta.

No se sentía bien, empezaba a tener hambre y el no haberse alimentado tras esa dosis de verbena le había debilitado. Miró a la puerta de la celda y recordó la cara de Elena antes, cuando hablaba con él. No, no podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo… maldita niña, estaba funcionando, estaba débil y no pensaba con claridad.

-Maldita sea mi suerte, un puto plan que le funciona y tiene que ser éste – maldijo para sí dando una patada a una piedra.

Elena se asomó a la puerta de la celda y Damon rezó para que no le hubiera oído. Lo miró pero no decía nada, empezaba a ponerle nervioso, tenía que pensar en algo, hacer algo para irritarla, para hacerla ver que no tenía posibilidad de funcionar. Había jugado la baza de Katherine demasiado pronto y había fallado.

-¿Por qué se quedó Stefan? – preguntó ella de pronto dejándole sorprendido.

-Y yo qué cojones sé, Elena. Pregúntale a él – gritó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas – A vale, me olvidaba que no puedes – siguió riéndose.

-¿Tú te crees esto? ¿Te funciona? ¿Te engañas a ti mismo? No me engañas a mí – dijo abriendo los goznes.

-¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir? Que te diga, Oh Elena, te quiero – dijo Damon acercándose de la puerta - ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te dije que te quería? Dijiste que era un problema, que me preocupaba demasiado por las cosas, pues bien, tienes justo lo que querías… ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Ahora no es eso lo que quieres? Pues lo siento, estoy harto de tus estúpidos juegos ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro viaje para enrollarnos? Lo siento, ¡ya no me quedan millas! – se alejó y se sentó de nuevo para que ella no notara que se estaba debilitando. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Elena se acercó y se agachó en el suelo frente a él apoyándose en sus rodillas, él se sorprendió y la miró con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas.

-Lo siento mucho Damon, lo siento… todo esto es culpa mía, lo sé… he sido tan estúpida tanto tiempo…

Damon se quedó atónito, estaba perdido, lo sabía, estaba perdiendo y no quería perder, no quería quererla, no quería que ella lo quisiera, no se lo merecía. ¿Qué hacía aún ahí? ¿Por qué cojones no se daba por vencida?

Puso una mano a cada lado de su cara y la levantó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Elena… -susurró, ella le miró sonriente, con esperanzas – Otra vez demasiado cerca – dijo y le partió el cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Amarillo

Damon dejó caer el cuerpo de Elena en el suelo con suavidad. Le acarició la cara con el reverso de la mano y le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo y la tomó entre sus manos de nuevo para mirarla a la cara

Cabezota, ¿ves lo que me haces hacer? – dijo acariciándola.

¿Cómo podría confundirte con Katherine después de que me miraras? ¿Cómo podría confundirte con nadie? – dijo acercándose a depositar un beso en su frente.

Ríndete conmigo, Elena… por favor… no puedes salvarme… ya no… - dijo aún con su boca en la frente de ella y reprimiendo el llanto se acercó a besarla en los labios y volvió a dejarla en el suelo a sus pies.

Empezó a forcejear con las cadenas para romperlas, pero estaba débil y lo sabía, dejó de intentar romperlas para no seguir debilitándose. Sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar que Elena se levantara y pasara de él. Tal vez fuera mejor que lo dejara ahí encerrado para siempre, y que se fuera consumiendo poco a poco sólo y envuelto en dolor… sí, eso era lo que se merecía… ojalá Elena lo hiciera… ojalá se rindiera… porque empezaba a pensar que si ella no lo hacía pronto lo haría él.

Elena se despertó y dio un salto.

Damon estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la miró con su sonrisa de lado.

Vaya, has tardado ¿eh? La próxima vez podrías traerme un libro o algo así, esto es muy aburrido… eres muy aburrida ya, Elena… me aburres, me cansas… no sabes hasta qué punto – dijo cambiando su expresión por otra más sombría.

La cara de Elena se transformó llena de furia, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sus colmillos aparecieron tras sus labios y se acercó a él poniéndole una mano en cada clavícula aplastándolo contra la pared.

Yo también puedo ser así, Damon. ¿Crees que no soy capaz? ¿Crees que no puedo ponerme a tu nivel? ¿Que no sé jugar duro? Tú lo has querido – dijo empujándole y dejándolo asombrado.

¡No te va a valer de nada!- gritó Damon recuperándose mientras ella andaba de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Eso lo veremos – dijo saliendo y cerrando.

No, no verás nada, eres estúpida si crees que vas a cambiarme, confiar en mí te hace estúpida, y nada te saldrá bien, porque sólo eres capaz de cosas ridículas y estúpidas – dijo levantándose.

No, Damon. Confiar en ti no me hace estúpida, lo estúpido es no haberlo hecho antes – le dijo y se fue tras cerrar los goznes de nuevo.

Aquella frase dejó a Damon con la guardia baja y ella lo notó, él pudo ver en sus ojos que ella había visto que lo había desconcertado. Aquello lo asustó, le asustó la sonrisa que ella puso justo antes de quitarse de la puerta, le asustó rendirse, le asustó lo que ella tramaba.

¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Vuelve! O mejor, no vuelvas. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas, ¿me has oído? ¡Me importas una mierda Elena! – gritó desesperado.

Elena volvió a asomarse a la puerta con gesto cansado.

Te he oído, Damon – dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño - ¿Y sabes qué? No te creo, ¿me has oído tú a mí? NO-TE-CRE-O. Y sí voy a volver y piensa que tú me has obligado a esto, no sé qué mas hacer, me has dejado sin ideas, no reaccionas… bien, yo te haré reaccionar – dijo y volvió a marcharse.

Matt recibió el alta en el hospital aquel mediodía y estaba guardando sus cosas en los bolsillos, nadie había ido a por él. Nadie se había interesado en qué había sido de él… bueno, lo pensó mejor… quizá es que nadie sabía ni que estaba allí, no era difícil que eso hubiese pasado. Sólo había estado dos días en el hospital.

No tenía con qué irse, su móvil estaba roto, no llevaba dinero encima… no tenía coche… ¿Con quien podría contar? Llamó a Caroline al móvil.

Caroline estaba en cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse aquel día, no tenía nada que hacer, todo el mundo había decidido ignorarla, pues bien, ella los ignoraría también a todos ellos.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y al ser un número desconocido pensó que era su admirador secreto del otro día.

¿Quién es? – preguntó.

Caroline, soy yo… Matt – dijo el chico desde el otro lado.

¡Matt! ¿Dónde estás Matt? Nadie me ha dicho nada… ¿Estás bien? Bueno, estás hablando conmigo, estás bien – se rio de su propia broma.

Estoy en el hospital del condado, podrías venir a recogerme, ¿por favor? – le pidió con voz triste.

Claro Matt, salgo ahora mismo, enseguida estoy allí – le dijo ella dándose cuenta de que su amigo no estaba muy bien.

Bonnie tenía una mano puesta en el cuerpo de Tyler y otra en el cuerpo de Klaus.

Esto es magia negra brujita… ¿sabrás controlarla? – preguntó Tyler(Klaus) con una sonrisa.

Yo controlo la magia, ya nadie me controla a mí, ahora hago lo que quiero, te lo dije – respondió Bonnie.

Y quieres salvarme… ya lo sé… No es que yo tenga nada en contra – sonrió – tan sólo me hace gracia – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Más te vale que no me duela – la amenazó.

O si no ¿qué? – amenazó Bonnie a su vez.

Tú procura no hacerme daño y sobre todo procura que Tyler salga ileso de ésta. Tengo algo pensado para él.

¿Qué tienes pensado? – preguntó Bonnie sonriendo curiosa, cada vez se sentía más cómoda con Klaus, más a gusto… estaba empezando a disfrutar de su extraño acuerdo con él. No se extrañaba de que la vida de Tyler no le importara nada en absoluto, como no se extrañaba de que no hubiera ni pensado en llamar a Caroline o llamar a Elena, le daban exactamente igual, y aquello era normal para ella, que nadie le importara, se sentía diferente, se sentía bien así, con Klaus.

Algo muy divertido – rio Klaus – Ya lo verás…

Elena estaba hirviendo la verbena que había encontrado en la casa para hacer una nueva infusión con que inyectar a Damon de nuevo.

Se había hecho heridas en las manos al arrancar las plantas pero no le importaba, lloraba de rabia, de odio y de pena a la vez, no sabía cual sentimiento le hacía más daño.

Tenía que conseguir hacer a Damon reaccionar, lo había intentado por las buenas y había fracasado, todos sus intentos de acercarse a él y hablar habían fracasado. Era una idea loca, pero era la única idea que se le había ocurrido. Tenía todo el día por delante, pensó en darle a Damon una oportunidad más antes de hacer lo que estaba pensando, aunque ya suponía que era inútil, estando como estaba sólo un fuerte golpe le haría reaccionar, y a ella no le temblaría la mano para dárselo. Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina.

¿Qué sentido tendría una vida eterna si Damon no estaba con ella? Ya no estaba Stefan, aunque se reconoció que nunca había deseado una vida eterna junto a Stefan, lo cierto es que durante su vida como humana no había tenido nunca muy claro qué es lo que quería o a quién era a quien quería, había herido a demasiada gente en el camino… Stefan… ¿Se encontrarían en otra vida y podría explicarle todo? ¿Se verían en el más allá? Al despertar como vampiro, al iniciar esta nueva vida, todo quedó claro, ya supo lo que quería, a quién quería: a Damon. Y no le importaba nada más y conseguiría lo que quería o nada. De eso estaba segura, y sabía que Damon la amaba, a su autodestructiva forma la amaba, y no dejaría que se separase de ella, tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas, aclarar muchos temas, se tocó el cuello dolorida, pero tenían toda la eternidad por delante para solucionarlos. Ahora había que rescatar a Damon, y el burbujeo del agua hirviendo con la infusión acabada le dio la razón.

Bonnie recitaba sus letanías y mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco el alma de Klaus se desplazaba del cuerpo de Tyler al suyo propio.

Cuando Bonnie terminó Klaus abrió los ojos de par en par, pero aún no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba como disecado por el efecto de las llamas que no llegaron a consumirlo.

No podía hablar, pero movía los ojos indicando a Bonnie que siguiera con lo que habían acordado. Bonnie lo miró por un segundo, aquél era el momento de la elección, debía elegir si quedarse con él, si ayudarlo o dejarlo disecado como era su primera opción, como decidió antes de cambiarlo de cuerpo y romper con los espíritus. Así que tomó una decisión, cogió la bolsa de sangre y comenzó a derramarla sobre la boca de Klaus quien empezó a mejorar inmediatamente. Bonnie cerró los ojos y recitó otras letanías para acelerar el proceso.

Tyler comenzó a despertar.

Paralízalo – le pidió Klaus y Bonnie movió una mano en dirección a Tyler mientras con la otra continuaba ayudando a Klaus. Tenía cada vez más y más poder oscuro, lo notaba y eso le gustaba mucho… ahora entendía por qué las brujas se aliaban con Klaus en numerosas ocasiones abandonando a sus hermanos y hermanas.

Unos minutos después, Klaus ya estaba recuperado del todo y comenzó a andar junto al cuerpo de Tyler, que lo miraba asustado e inmóvil por el hechizo de Bonnie, quien sonreía a Klaus con una sonrisa siniestra.

Bueno, has sido muy osado al romper el vínculo… pero a mi nadie me hace algo y no lo paga, el sabor de la venganza es un buen vino que me gusta disfrutar… Ahora te contaré qué voy a hacer, verás… voy a matarte y luego iré a por Caroline y me la llevaré sin ningún esfuerzo, porque ¿qué eres tú contra mi? Nada, como la hormiga bajo mi zapato eres minúsculo y yo… voy a pisarte – dijo y le sacó el corazón.

Bonnie sintió una oleada de emoción y poder y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y saborearlo. Estaba invadida de aquel poder, de aquella sensación y le gustaba.

Ahora vamos a por mi chica – sonrió Klaus limpiándose la sangre con la camiseta de Tyler y Bonnie se levantó sonriente para acompañarlo.

Elena llegó a la celda y Damon estaba tumbado sobre la cama de piedra con los ojos cerrados, intentaba no moverse para no gastar las escasas fuerzas que tenía.

¿Has cambiado de actitud? – le preguntó desde los barrotes.

Vete a la mierda, Elena – le respondió él sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

Muy bien, tienes hasta el anochecer para pensártelo – dijo ella y se volvió a marchar.

Caroline y Matt llegaban a casa de ella en el coche y se bajaron. Caroline ya le había puesto al día de todo lo que había pasado con Elena y lo indignada que ella estaba de que todo el mundo la ignorase.

Yo no te ignoro Caroline – le dijo el chico con pena.

Mira Matt, yo he estado pensando… no hay nadie ya interesante aquí, no me gusta esta Elena vampira que se ha ido con Damon, a estas alturas a saber dónde andan, Bonnie me colgó el teléfono… yo me queiro ir de este pueblo…

Caroline se detuvo delante de la casa y empezó a dar saltitos.

Matt, ¡vámonos! ¡Es perfecto! Yo no tengo a nadie, tú no tienes a nadie, podríamos irnos a cualquier sitio… yo conseguiría una casa, el dinero… no tendrías que trabajar más, podríamos viajar conocer sitios… ¿no quieres viajar Matt? – preguntó emocionada.

No sé… A mí me gusta esto… - respondió Matt metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Te gusta esto Matt? ¿Te gusta hacer turnos de mil horas en el grill para no tener nada y que esto esté lleno de asesinos y locos? Vamos Matt, tú y yo congeniamos, siempre nos hemos llevado bien – sonrió con una sonrisa difícil de resistir para un aún enamorado Matt.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

Ahora, no necesitamos nada, ¿nos vamos? No lo pienses, vámonos, ¡vámonos! – le cogió del brazo y empezó a llevarlo al coche.

Vámonos – rio Matt contagiado de su entusiasmo y los dos se fueron.

Bonnie y Klaus presenciaban la escena a pocos metros de distancia.

¿Quieres que los sigamos? – preguntó Bonnie al volante girándose hacia él.

No lo sé… ¿merece la pena? – preguntó a su vez Klaus mirándola a ella.

Yo no lo creo – sonrió Bonnie.

Bien, entonces sigamos nuestro camino… conduce brujita… tú me llevas – dijo Klaus recostándose en el asiento.

Esto va a ser más que interesante – dijo Bonnie y encendió el motor.

Elena volvió a la celda y abrió la puerta. Damon no se movió de la posición donde se encontraba la última vez, y tampoco abrió los ojos.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya ha anochecido? El tiempo se pasa taaaaan rápido aquí – dijo poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza.

Elena se subió sobre él a horcajadas.

No me dejas otra opción – le dijo y le volvió a inyectar verbena dejándolo esta vez k.o. a la primera.

Un rato después Damon olía sangre y empezaba a abrir los ojos. Vio a Elena delate de él, estaba encadenado a algo, aún no tenía visión completa. Elena le dio un poco de sangre, pero no toda la que necesitaba, no la suficiente, desde luego.

Cuando ella retiró la bolsa analizó rápidamente la situación, era denoche, estaban en el cementerio y él estaba encadenado a una lápida. Elena estaba sentada frente a él a poca distancia, pero ahora no llegaba a ella con sus manos. Entre los dos habían un par de botellas de plástico con sangre y lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y que se le erizara el vello de la nuca: los anillos, su anillo y el de Stefan, notó el vacío en su dedo y miró a Elena.

¿Eres imbécil? ¡Dame mi anillo, estúpida! – le gritó.

No – dijo ella.

¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – le preguntó.

Quiero que hablemos – le dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

¡No pienso hablar contigo! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¿Esta es tu genial idea? ¿Quieres tener tu propia versión macabra de romeo y Julieta?

Romeo y Julieta se amaban, ¿me amas tú Damon? – preguntó ella.

Anda y vete a la mierda, Elena – le gritó empezando a forcejear, el alba se dibujaba en el horizonte y los rayos de sol no tardarían mucho en salir.

Elena frunció el ceño y se cruzó aún más de brazos mostrando a Damon que no pensaba ceder. Miró al horizonte y vio lo mismo que él veía. Damon empezó a tener miedo.

¿Crees que dolerá? –preguntó mirando al cielo. Damon la miró aterrado.

Dolerá horriblemente, un dolor insoportable. Será una muerte horrible, puede que sea lo que merezco – dijo Damon.

Bien – suspiró Elena sin mirarle, empezaba a notarse el calor del amanecer.

Elena, ¿no ves lo que haces? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Vas a morir por esto? ¿Por hablar conmigo? Vas a morir por nada, Elena. No me extraña que desperdicies tu vida de esta forma, siempre has sido una estúpida – le espetó.

Bueno, entonces que así sea – dijo Elena.

Damon empezaba a desesperarse, ¿se había vuelto loca? ¿Iba a dejarse morir?

No me respondiste, ¿por qué se quedó Stefan? ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo de frente.

Y yo qué cojones sé Elena, dame el puto anillo, va a amanecer, dame el puto anillo, yo n quiero suicidarme. ¡Maldita seas! – gritó mirando como casi salía el sol - ¡Maldita seas, dame el anillo! – gritó más fuerte, clavándose las cadenas al intentar romperlas y soltarse de ellas, notaba cómo empezaba a sangrar ahí donde forcejeaba.

Entonces los rayos de sol les alcanzaron y Elena comenzó a notar a lo que Damon se refería, se miró las manos que comenzaban a humear, era como meter los dedos en una hoguera, cerró los ojos y emitió leves gemidos a causa del dolor, su cara comenzó a humear también y a aparecerle quemaduras por donde el sol tocaba su cuerpo, pero no se movía de ahí. Damon estaba un poco protegido por la lápida y los rayos no le alcanzaban aún.

Siguió apretando con fuerza al ver cómo ella no hacía nada, la impotencia, el verla sufrir dolor, el verla a punto de morir fueron más fuertes que él, fueron demasiado.

Tú ganas, está bien hablaré contigo pero ponte el anillo por favor Elena ponte el anillo – le suplicó a punto de llorar – Haré lo que tú quieras, pero ponte el anillo por favor – le pidió.

Pero Elena no le oyó, el dolor fue demasiado para ella y se desmayó bajo el tenue sol del amanecer que iba consumiendo su cuerpo poco a poco.

¡ELENA! – gritó Damon - ¡ELENA DESPIERTA! – gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones – Maldita sea – dijo y siguió forzando, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía ya , de algún lugar más allá de su cuerpo o de cualquier naturaleza humana o vampírica sacó fuerzas y partió la roca de la lápida para tomar a Elena entre sus brazos y ponerle el anillo.

Al notar el sol quemándole tomó el anillo y se lo puso él.

No te mueras por favor, no te mueras Elena, no te mueras – le repetía mientras le acariciaba el cabello teniéndola en su regazo.

Elena, háblame, mírame, abre los ojos por favor… Elena estoy aquí, Elena – las lágrimas le empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Damon – susurró Elena sonriendo, sin abrir los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Verde

Los rayos del sol ya se veían plenamente, el cielo iba recuperando el color azul que la noche le había robado, y la hierba recuperaba su verde.

Mientras Elena sonreía en brazos de Damon y Damon le acariciaba el pelo meciéndola como a una niña, acunándola entre sus brazos.

Elena se desmayó con un suspiro, pero Damon pudo comprobar por cómo iban sanando sus heridas que no había muerto, que estaba bien, que pronto se pondría bien.

La abrazó sabiendo que ella no lo notaba, que no le veía rendirse ante ella. Había estado tan cerca de perderla.

Idiota, idiota… ¿cómo podría mi vida valer más que la tuya? ¿Cómo podrías tú valer menos que yo? Yo no te merezco, Elena. No merezco lo que haces por mí… no merezco tu compasión – dijo apretándola en su abrazo.

La apartó para mirarla a la cara. Le acarició el cabello y besó su frente.

Adiós Elena – dijo dándole otro beso y dejándola sobre el suelo inconsciente.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar dándole la espalda, no había andado ni cinco pasos cuando se paró y apretó los puños con rabia.

No podía marcharse, no podía dejarla ahí… y lo peor de todo, lo que más rabia le dio, lo que le hizo golpear una piedra y maldecir: No quería hacerlo.

Ojalá no hubiese vuelto a Mystic Falls, ojalá nunca la hubiese conocido, ojalá… se llevó una mano al corazón, dolía muchísimo, le atravesaba como un puñal, no quería sentir, no quería sentirlo… era mejor no acordarse, no dejarse sentir.

Oyó un leve suspiro de Elena y supo con toda la certeza del mundo que no se iría, que jamás la dejaría… por eso debía hacer que fuera ella la que le dejara.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó para sentarse junto a ella. Lo único que se permitió fue que su pierna rozara levemente la de Elena, sentir ese leve roce, aunque fuera a través de la bota y el pantalón, era todo lo que necesitaba ahora, él la amaba y sabía, aún más después de aquella mañana, que no la merecía. No la dejaría quedarse junto a él.

Tomó la botella de sangre y casi la acabó de un trago, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la lápida a esperar que ella despertara.

Tras un tiempo que a Damon le pareció eterno, Elena empezó a moverse.

Elena estaba algo cansada, se sentía mareada… ¿dónde estaba? Su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiera pasado por encima… La conciencia de dónde estaba y qué había pasado le volvió de pronto y de un salto se levantó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Damon estaba sentado frente a ella apoyado graciosamente en una lápida con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Al menos no se había ido, al menos seguía ahí… una verde luz de esperanza comenzó a llenar su corazón y lo miró sonriente, tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada con un brazo apoyado en ella. En su otra mano estaba la botella de sangre, que ella había traído, medio vacía. Damon se la tendió sin abrir los ojos y ella la tomó para acabarla con ansias.

Cuando hubo acabado se sentó en el suelo, frete a él, con las piernas dobladas y abrazando sus rodillas, colocó la barbilla sobre ellas y le miró. Damon no se movió, permanecía apoyado con la cabeza hacia atrás y su mano ahora libre arrancaba pequeñas briznas de hierba.

Elena estaba observándole, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción, miró hacia su derecha y vio la lápida destrozada, las cadenas en el suelo… se volvió hacia Damon y vio cómo su chaqueta estaba rota, desgarrada a la altura donde ella le había encadenado. Le pareció ver que tenía heridas que empezaban a sanar ahí donde la ropa dejaba su piel al descubierto.

Damon seguía con los ojos cerrados pero a Elena le pareció que notaba que ella le miraba ahora, ya que su expresión cambió, endureciéndose.

¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó sin mirarla, sin moverse, arrancando briznas de hierba ahora con más fuerza.

Todo este "numerito" –dijo señalando con un gesto de la mano dando un giro con la muñeca - ¿Te has divertido? – dijo abriendo los ojos y echando el cuerpo hacia delante agresivamente - ¿Has conseguido algo?

Sigo aquí, estamos hablando… claro que he conseguido algo – sonrió ella con triunfo.

Ha sido una estupidez, una locura – dijo señalándose la sien – no sé de que me extraño, todas tus ideas son iguales, Elena. Deberías dejar de pensar – dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos con gesto cansado.

Tú… Me has salvado la vida – dijo Elena.

Tú me salvaste la vida una vez… - susurró Damon acercándose más a ella.

Aún no lo he olvidado – sonrió Elena acercándose también.

Bien, te he salvado la vida… ahora ya no te debo nada – dijo volviendo a echarse atrás y cerrando los ojos – Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta – dijo apoyando dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

Elena se acercó a él rápidamente y le abofeteó. Él no dijo nada, abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza para mirarla y los volvió a cerrar sin decirle una palabra.

Elena soltó un gruñido de exasperación, pero él no hizo ni un solo movimiento, ni un solo gesto.

Ella volvió a abofetearle y lo hizo dos veces más antes de que Damon la tomara de las muñecas y la mirara a los ojos poniéndose tan cerca que ella pudo notar el calor de su aliento cuando le habló.

Ya basta – le dijo – He dicho que te vayas… deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia, Elena. Los dos sabemos que no es mucha – le dijo y la soltó empujándola hacia atrás y volviendo a recostarse con los ojos cerrados.

Elena se levantó de nuevo lo miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se echó sobre él golpeándole el pecho.

Reacciona, Damon. Reacciona, ¡maldita sea! – decía mientras le golpeaba entre llantos, él la miraba con los brazos abiertos conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de abrazarla.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que reacciones? Dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Su respiración estaba acelerada, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Se mordió el labio. Damon la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca entrecerrada y sus manos estaban sólo a milímetros de tocarla.

Elena… - susurró.

Y ella no necesitó nada más, oír su nombre pronunciado por sus labios la hizo acercarse y besarlo, besarlo con toda su alma, besarlo mientras lloraba. Damon se resistió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho y la rodeó con sus brazos para besarla como necesitaba besarla, para sentirla como necesitaba sentirla, para… para amarla.

Le acariciaba la espalda sintiendo el roce de sus cabellos en sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo bajo la ropa, ella dejó de apoyar sus manos sobre su pecho para pasarlas tras su cuello agarrándolo del pelo para acercarlo más aún a ella.

Damon se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la apartó cogiéndola por los brazos.

No – dijo y la apartó un poco más.

¿Por qué no, Damon? – preguntó ella poniendo una mano sobre cada una de las de él a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Damon las apartó soltándola.

Damon – dijo ella tomando su cara entre sus manos - ¿No entiendes que te perdono todo? ¿No entiendes que no importa lo que haya pasado?

Pero yo no me lo perdono Elena – dijo tomándola por las muñecas y quitando sus manos de su cara – Yo no me lo perdono… - dijo y se levantó y empezó a andar dándole la espalda.

Elena se levantó de un salto y lo agarró del brazo por atrás.

Damon, no te vayas – le pidió.

Deja de arrastrarte Elena, no merece la pena – dijo él sin mirarla.

¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres irte? ¿Quieres que te deje ir? – preguntó soltando su brazo.

Sí, por favor – respondió él mirando al suelo.

Elena dio un paso atrás para apartarse de él.

Está bien Damon, pero si te vas, será todo… aquí se habrá acabado… si sigues andando… ya no estaré aquí cuando des la vuelta – dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Damon se giró a mirarla. No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizado entre su deseo de quedarse y su necesidad de irse, porque quedarse le aterraba, quedarse le dolía demasiado.

¿Qué quieres de mí, Elena? – preguntó sin moverse – Ya no tengo nada que darte, ya no – negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué hablas así? Yo sé que no es verdad. Sé que estás ahí. Tú me lo has dicho – sonrió.

¿Qué queda de mí Elena? No puedo ser lo que tú quieres, nunca lo he sido...- dijo.

No es cierto, yo nunca lo he visto – dijo ella tozudamente.

Soy un monstruo Elena, soy un ser despreciable. No tengo perdón, no hay redención para mí ya, Elena, déjame por favor… No malgastes tu tiempo conmigo, no malgastes tus fuerzas conmigo, no malgastes tu vida conmigo, Elena… no lo merezco- pidió levantando una mano mirando al suelo.

Damon… - ella se acercó a él y él vio los pies de ella moverse y levantó la cabeza y la miró con fiereza.

¡No Elena! ¡No te acerques! – dijo – O no sé de qué soy capaz.

Yo sé que no vas a romperme el cuello otra vez – dijo ella ignorándole y acercándose.

¡Elena detente! ¡No te acerques! ¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! – gritaba alejándose de ella, porque sabía que estaba perdido, porque sabía que si la tocaba de nuevo no habría vuelta atrás para él, sabía que se rendiría, que se entregaría a ella… y eso era algo que no podía hacer, algo que no merecía, no merecía que ella le tocara, le acariciara o le besaba como había hecho hacía unos minutos… momentos en los que casi se había dejado llevar.

Damon… - repitió Elena acercándose.

¡HE MATADO A MI HERMANO, ELENA! ¡A MI HERMANO! – gritó acercándose él a su vez– Y no puedo perdonarme eso, y sé que tú tampoco, y algún día lo recordarás y me odiarás por ello igual que me odio yo ahora mismo y ent…

¿Podrías odiarme tú a mí, Damon? – preguntó ella interrumpiéndole.

¿Qué? – preguntó él desconcertado.

¿Podrías odiarme tú a mí? ¿Aún no lo has entendido? Quizá es porque aún no me lo has oído decir– preguntó acercándose.

Elena, no quiero oírte. No quiero oír nada de lo que me digas – dijo Damon dando un par de pasos atrás.

Eso sólo lo dices para que me calle, porque no quieres sufrir, porque tienes miedo a sufrir, porque quieres que me rinda – dijo ella.

¿Sufrir? ¿Qué tengo miedo a sufrir? Elena, sufro tanto que el sufrimiento se ha metido en mi piel y se ha mezclado con mi sudor, no me digas que tengo miedo a sufrir – dijo él mirándola con fiereza.

Así es exactamente como te siento yo – dijo Elena levantándose una manga y enseñándole el brazo – Bajo mi piel – dijo recorriéndola – en mi cabeza – dijo señalándose en la sien y acercándose – en mi corazón – dijo tomando la mano de Damon y colocándola junto a la suya sobre su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

Damon cerró los ojos notando su tacto, centrándose en los latidos de su corazón, relajándose con su ritmo. Estuvo así no sabía ni cuanto tiempo, dejó de oír los pájaros que revoloteaban por el cementerio, dejó de sentir el viento, nada más existía en el mundo en ese momento, sólo estaban él y Elena, sólo ellos dos en el mundo, sólo ellos dos en su burbuja. Elena, él y el latido de su noble y fuerte corazón. Quería quitar la mano y acercarse y besarla ahí donde lo notaba, quedarse apoyado en su regazo oyendo aquél mágico tic tac que le daba paz, que le daba esperanzas.

Elena le tomó la barbilla con su mano libre.

Yo te amo, Damon – dijo Elena, y Damon apretó más los ojos, por fin oía esas palabras, por fin alguien se las decía y las oía de la boca de Elena. ¡De Elena! Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo cálido para su corazón, como si el calor volviese a su cuerpo, como si el sol empezara a salir de nuevo en un rincón de su alma. Ella notó el efecto que tenía en él y sonrió dulcemente – Te amo – repitió acercándose a abrazarlo.

Damon se rindió, se dejó abrazar, relajó sus músculos y sucumbió a su abrazo, sucumbió a su amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Gris.

Al dejarse llevar, al sentirse apoyado en ella, Damon se quedó como sin fuerzas. Todo lo que había luchado con sus sentimientos, todo lo que había peleado con el dolor, con la rabia y la pena… de pronto todo aquello pudo con él, notó como las fuerzas se le iban y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Elena aún le abrazaba, él no se movía, no podía. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo con los puños cerrados. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y se apretaba a él todo lo que podía tratando de que él sintiera su consuelo, su confort. Él se permitió relajar su mejilla contra el pelo de ella con los ojos cerrados.

Estuvieron así minutos, horas sin decir una palabra… hasta que el sol se encontraba ya en mitad del cielo y Elena se separó de Damon poniéndose en pie.

Ven, vamos a casa – sonrió Elena tendiéndole la mano, él cogió la mano pero en vez de levantarse tiró de ella para abrazarla él esta vez. Elena rio.

Donde estés conmigo, ahí estoy en casa – dijo él y ella volvió a reír rodeándole el cuello

Damon se quedó contemplándola en silencio sonriéndole y le llevó tras la oreja un mechón de cabello que el viento había movido mientras con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. La luz brillando en los ojos de ella, la misma luz en los ojos de él.

Cerca de ellos, de la lápida donde Damon había estado encadenado y que prácticamente había destrozado para soltarse e ir a por Elena, una roca que estaba en precario equilibrio cayó al suelo y los dos se giraron ante el ruido que provocó.

Cuando Elena vio lo que Damon vería, la lápida y tras esta el panteón de los Salvatore, se giró hacia él y notó perfectamente cómo le afectó aquello, cómo la luz que antes brillara en sus ojos ahora se había apagado casi por completo, el azul de sus ojos era turbio, triste, pareciera que estaba mezclado con gris, como un cielo con nubes de lluvia. Aquello a Elena le dio miedo, no quería volverlo a perder, no ahora que lo había recuperado.

Ven Damon – dijo tomando su cara y haciéndolo girarse hacia ella – vámonos – le repitió.

Damon no le respondió, parecía estar como en un estado catatónico, la miraba sin verla con una pena increíble relejada en sus ojos su cara. Elena pensó que en cuanto llegaran a casa se sentiría mucho mejor. En cuanto se hubiera cambiado, comido y descansado un poco hablarían y se sentiría mejor, se acurrucaría con él junto al fuego y le daría lo que había visto que necesitaba: su amor.

Vamos – dijo Elena levantándose y tendiéndole la mano de nuevo, él no dijo nada y la tomó de la mano y así juntos y de la mano abandonaron el cementerio en silencio.

Elena miraba de vez en cuando a Damon, era cierto que no la había soltado de la mano, pero también era cierto que no le había hablado y no raramente le había visto levantar la mirada del suelo.

Aquella actitud la preocupa aún más, no estaba gritando a viva voz, destrozándolo todo y enfadándose con todo el mundo rompiendo cuellos… no… conociendo a Damon aquello era aún peor, se estaba encerrando en sí mismo. Elena aceleró un poco el paso para llegar cuanto antes a casa. Se dio cuenta con una sonrisa que automáticamente el paso de Damon cambiaba. Miró las piernas de ambos y vio que caminaban en perfecta sintonía, moviendo una pierna tras otra en un ritmo acompasado, como si caminar juntos fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuentas antes de eso? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no había visto lo que ahora veía? Todo estaba tan claro…

Elena se detuvo en seco obligando a Damon a detenerse y mirarla extrañado y sin comprender su radiante sonrisa. Ella se acercó más a él sin soltar su mano y se apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo su aroma y su calor.

Damon no hizo nada, no se acercó más a ella, no la rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre, no soltó la mano de Elena que tenía agarrada… cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la mano de Elena acariciaba su pecho a través de la camisa, notando su calor, notando el fuego que le ardía dentro con cada contacto de ella.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella con la barbilla apoyada en su pecho.

No – respondió él en apenas un susurro.

¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? – preguntó de nuevo Elena.

No – respondió Damon con la misma voz.

Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor? ¿para que te sientas mejor?

Esto está bastante bien – dijo Damon y acercó su mejilla a la cabeza de Elena, inspirando el aroma de su pelo.

El graznido de un cuervo les sacó de su burbuja y les hizo mirar al cielo en busca del animal.

Elena recordó el cuervo, recordó el primer día que lo había visto.

¿Sabes? Bonnie me dijo hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de conocerte, que veía en mi destino a un hombre y a un cuervo – dijo Elena apartándose a mirarle. Damon no dijo nada, la seguía mirando con aquellos ojos perdidos que parecía que no la vieran.

Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ya te conocía, ¿no Damon? – sonrió coqueta.

Sí… - los ojos de Damon se oscurecieron – y a Stefan – añadió él.

La expresión de Elena cambió, y como no supo qué decirle simplemente se giró y continuó andando de la mano de Damon hasta la casa de los Salvatore.

Cuando entraron en la casa Damon se separó de su mano y se acercó a la chimenea. Apoyó las manos contra el poyete y cerró los ojos.

Elena fue hacia él, quiso cogerle del brazo pero él no se movió y ella no consiguió moverlo a la fuerza y le tomó de las mejillas con suavidad haciéndolo mirarla.

Damon, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo, y la cara de él no cambió.

Yo cuidaré de ti, yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Elena poniendo su frente contra la de él – Yo cuidaré de ti, te ayudaré… vas a estar bien, lo prometo – dijo y Damon asintió.

Elena le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de él sonriéndole.

Espérame aquí – dijo – déjame cuidarte.

Damon le asintió y se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y los brazos apoyados en ellas mirando las llamas.

Elena no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, observó a Damon desde la distancia. Tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas, las ropas rotas y pensó que traerle ropas nuevas, frescas y limpias, también algo de sangre. Sonrió. Cuidaría de Damon, pensó feliz.

En el pasillo vio que todo era un pequeño desastre, había una armadura tirada que tuvo que esquivar para pasar y vio lo que le pareció un vestido negro de raso destrozado tirado en el suelo antes de llegar al cuarto de Damon.

"¿A esto se refería Damon con las ropas de Katherine?" pensó dándole una patada al vestido.

Maldita zorra – murmuró y entró en la habitación para buscar otra camisa con la que Damon pudiera cambiarse.

En el cuarto no es que las cosas estuviesen con mucha mejor pinta, de hecho la cama estaba toda deshecha y las sábanas manchadas de sangre y de sus ojos comenzaron a saltar chispas.

Más te vale no poner un pie aquí de nuevo – dijo levantando un puño y mirando al cielo con las sábanas agarradas para quitarlas.

Damon seguía sin moverse, estaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado Elena al subir.

No pensaba en nada, no sentía nada, es como si se hubiese desconectado, como si no estuviese ahí… estaba completamente perdido.

Uno de los troncos de la chimenea se partió saliéndose un trozo que rodó hasta colocarse ardiendo en rescoldos junto a una de las piernas de Damon. No se movió.

Elena seguía arriba peleándose con las sábanas y buscando una camisa. No supo qué hacer con las sucias así que tomó medidas drásticas y las echó en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea del cuarto de Damon sonrió al verlas arder y con esa sonrisa tomó una camisa azul oscuro y se fue para abajo a buscar la sangre.

Cuando llegó Frente a la chimenea, Damon estaba sentado mirando las llamas, pero lo que asustó a Elena es que la propia pierna de Damon ¡estaba en llamas!

¡Damon! – gritó pero él no se volvió, ni se movió.

¡Damon! – volvió a gritar y cuando Damon siguió sin moverse corrió y le apagó las llamas con sus propias manos haciéndose daño en el proceso.

Elena – se despertó de su letargo.

Damon, ¿no notabas el fuego? – preguntó Elena sentándose y levantando las manos doloridas de haber apagado el fuego.

Tus manos… - dijo Damon tomándoselas - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duelen? – le preguntó.

Ya sanarán, no importa – respondió ella sonriendo ante ver que se preocupaba por ella.

Damon, ven, vamos a descansar ¿quieres? – preguntó poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

No Elena, hay algo que quiero hacer… - respondió Damon poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

Lo que sea, lo que quieras – sonrió Elena y Damon alzó una mano para acariciar su cara, Elena tomó esa mano entre las suyas.

Quiero ver a mi hermano, ¿sabes dónde está? – preguntó con un tono muy bajo de voz.

Sí, yo te llevaré – respondió ella abrazándole – pero antes déjame que te cuide, déjame que te limpie un poco, comamos, y luego iremos ¿de acuerdo?

Damon asintió y Elena comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa para quitársela, Damon la miraba serio sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Sabes cuántos días de mi vida he soñado con que hacías eso? – susurró con voz grave llevado por el momento.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza.

Muchos… y eran buenos sueños, pero nada como esto – dijo él acercándose.

Ya no estás soñando – dijo ella y se acercó a besarle en los labios.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Elena pasaba sus manos por el ya desnudo pecho de Damon, por sus hombros, por sus antebrazos, sintiendo su piel suave y musculosa, Damon la atrajo hacia sí haciendo que se sentara sobre él junto a la chimenea, le recorria con la lengua el cuello y se acercaba a besarla en el pecho sobre la ropa. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta y Elena le ayudó levantando los brazos para que él pudiera quitársela mejor, cuando se la hubo quitado pasó sus manos por cada centímetro de su piel que estaba desnuda y se fue echando poco a poco hacia atrás para que Elena quedara tumbada sobre la alfombra encima de él.

Los dos rodaban sobre la alfombra besándose, lamiéndose, chupándose y acariciándose frente a la chimenea cuando otro de los troncos se salió de nuevo del fuego y esta vez la alfombra echó a arder haciéndolos a los dos levantarse de un salto al notar el calor.

¿Qué le pasa a esa maldita chimenea – protestó Elena y Damon la miró serio.

¿Podemos ir? – preguntó de nuevo.

Sí, claro – dijo Elena y tomó su camiseta del suelo.

Los dos tomaron la sangre que Elena había buscado, Damon se cambió de ropas y partieron de nuevo de vuelta al cementerio, al panteón de los Salvatore.

Esta vez no iban cogidos de la mano, pero Elena notó que aun así sus pasos eran coordinados, y eso la animó.

En el cementerio entraron en silencio al panteón. Damon había cogido un par de flores por el camino y las puso sobre la tumba de Stefan.

Lo siento tanto… - murmuró agarrando con furia la fría lápida e hincando sus dedos en el mármol.

Elena lo vio y tomó su mano entre las de ellas, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Damon. Damon apoyó a su vez la suya en la de Elena y apretó más la mano de la joven.

Una corriente de aire hizo que la puerta del panteón se cerrara de un portazo y un cristal saltara rompiéndose y sobresaltándolos a ambos.

Vamos a casa – dijo Elena – parece que el tiempo va a cambiar.

Damon asintió sin decir nada, pero echó un último vistazo en el panteón antes de salir junto con Elena.

Él no pudo verlo, no era más que un fantasma, pero en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada de odio, ahí estaba Stefan.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Rosa.

Cuando Damon y Elena salieron del panteón con las manos entrelazadas la puerta volvió a cerrarse fuertemente. Damon se giró a mirar, pero obviamente no vio nada.

Elena se apoyó en su hombro, agarrándose a su brazo con la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la suya.

Está empezando a hacer viento – susurró ella.

Stefan estaba muy cerca, estaba junto a ellos, a escasos centímetros de la cara de Damon quien miraba hacia el panteón despidiéndose de su hermano en sus pensamientos. Lo miraba con odio, le odiaba por lo que le había hecho, le odiaba por quedarse con Elena, su Elena, le odiaba por haberlo abandonado en aquella morgue, se lo haría pagar, poco a poco, lentamente, se lo haría pagar hasta que encontrara paz, hasta que se sintiera vengado.

Damon se giró hacia Elena y le dio un beso en los cabellos, ella elevó su cara hacia él sonriendo.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Elena sorprendida ante su muestra de cariño repentina.

Demasiado tiempo sin besarte – dijo él y la sonrisa de ella se amplió, él le hizo a ella un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que se fueran y los dos juntos como estaban, abrazados, comenzaron a andar.

En los ojos de Stefan brilló el fuego del odio, pero ellos no lo vieron.

Jeremy estaba sentado al borde de un río junto a la hoguera que había hecho.

Había parado a acampar pues aún no tenía muy claro a dónde volver.

Estaba mirando hacia el cielo estrellado pensativo cuando oyó un susurro.

Jeremy… - parecían decir los árboles – Jeremy…

¡Déjame en paz! – gritó Jeremy – Seas quien seas ¡he acabado con todo eso!

Ayúdame Jeremy… ayúdame… Déjame entrar… - pedía la voz, pero Jeremy se negaba a abrir la conexión desde el otro lado, se cerraba con todas sus fuerzas a oír y sentir a quien empujaba para comunicarse desde el otro lado.

Elena… - susurró la voz – Elena está en peligro… - la voz no se cansaba, trataba de advertirle con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Ni siquiera por ella! – gritó Jeremy a la noche poniéndose en pie - ¿Me oyes? Ella ya no es mi hermana y yo ya ¡no quiero oíros!

Las voces se callaron y Jeremy se sentó y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas para no pensar en su hermana, en su hermana que ahora era un vampiro, en su hermana que le había cambiado por Damon…

Damon y Elena llegaron a la casa de los Salvatore y cerraron bien la puerta y revisaron las ventanas, realmente hacía mucho viento, la tarde estaba empeorando por momentos.

Damon se acercó al fuego con una botella de bourbon en una mano y un vaso en la otra, se echó dos vasos que bebió de un trago contemplando el fuego antes de que Elena se acercara a él.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Damon no le respondió y se echó otro vaso.

Damon, ¿qué te pasa? Háblame – dijo Elena acercándose más.

Damon se giró a ella y la atravesó con la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, abrió la boca para decir algo pero prefirió callarse y le dio la espalda.

Damon – ella se acercó a ponerle una mano en el brazo.

Déjame Elena – dijo él soltándose – Me estoy conteniendo para no mandarte a la mierda, así que búscate un cuarto por ahí y piérdete – empezó a llenarse el vaso de nuevo – Es una casa grande, no tendrás problemas – sonrió y dio un sorbo.

Elena prefirió apartarse, darle un poco de espacio. Se sentó en el suelo a varios metros de distancia de él.

Estuvieron así mucho rato, Damon casi había vaciado la botella y no se había girado ni a mirarla.

¿Qué haces ahí, Elena? – preguntó mirando a la chimenea.

Te espero – dijo Elena con voz tranquila.

¿Me esperas? – preguntó dándose la vuelta asombrado por la respuesta de ella, Damon dejó la botella y el vaso en el aparador acercándose.

Claro que sí, te dije que estaría aquí contigo. Para cuidarte, para lo que necesitaras – dijo levantándose. Damon no se movió pero no dejó de mirarla.

Si necesitas espacio, yo te daré espacio, si necesitas hablar, yo hablaré contigo, si necesitas gritar, yo oiré tus gritos… - se acercó a poner una mano sobre el pecho de Damon.

¿Y si necesito partirte el cuello? – preguntó él rodeando el cuello de la joven con sus manos y apretando a ambos lados con los pulgares.

¿Necesitas eso? – preguntó Elena sin echarse atrás, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos ni apartando la mano de su pecho.

Estás loca – dijo Damon soltándola y dándole un pequeño empujón.

No Damon, es sólo que te quiero. ¿No me quieres tú? ¿No harías cualquier cosa por mí? – preguntó acercándose de nuevo.

¡Mira lo que he hecho por ti! – gritó Damon - ¡HE MATADO A MI HERMANO! – gritó acercándose a ella amenazante.

Los ojos de Stefan brillaron de nuevo con odio y una de las ventanas de la parte superior se abrió de golpe dejando entrar el viento y moverse una cortina, Damon miró hacia la ventana, pero Elena no le hizo ni caso.

Ven Damon – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Damon se quedó mirando su mano, no la entendía, no sabía cómo aún seguía ahí… y le estaba tan agradecido por ello.

Ven – volvió a decir con su suave y dulce voz y su sonrisa llena de amor.

Ven Damon, déjame cuidarte – le pidió – déjame amarte.

Damon subió la vista desde la mano de Elena hasta sus ojos y se vio reflejado en ellos, se vio con tanto amor, con tanta ternura, tanta dedicación…

No tomó su mano sino que avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente.

Elena, Elena, Elena – susurraba entre besos, perdiendo sus manos entre los cabellos de la joven, rezando por su tabla de salvación, por su piedad, por su amor que le curaba y le calmaba el alma.

La cogió por las piernas levantándola del suelo y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a subir con ella las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron allí la volvió a dejar en el suelo y se apartó para poder contemplarla, los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada, Elena le miraba con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, el pelo revuelto, la boca entreabierta.

Le llevó un poco de pelo tras la oreja y recorrió con el pulgar desde la barbilla hasta sus labios, donde los acarició mirándolos con deseo.

Acercó su otra mano al cuerpo de Elena y puso las dos a ambos lados de su cara para besarla dulcemente, empezó a bajar las manos por su cuello y las metió entre la camisa que bajó lentamente rompiendo todos los botones que saltaron a uno a uno lentamente. Elena cerró los ojos para sentir sus manos.

Cuando las manos de Damon bajaron la camisa subieron por sus brazos y coparon sus pechos, Damon metió una mano entre el pecho y el sujetador de Elena liberándolo y se acercó a dar un suave beso en el rosado pezón, que reaccionó inmediatamente a él, eso le hizo sonreír y se acercó a lamerlo, haciendo lanzar a Elena un ahogado gemido inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para acercar más aún su cuerpo a Damon. Damon con su mano desabrochó su sujetador dejándolo caer al suelo mientras continuaba con la suave tortura que ejercía con su lengua, con sus dientes y con sus labios.

Empujó poco a poco a Elena hasta que llegaron a la cama y ahí la echó suavemente sobre ella, Elena metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Damon, acariciando y arañando su abdomen, su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos, le quitó la camisa echándola a un lado.

Damon volvió a subir a su boca, a besarla mientras la miraba a los ojos, Elena no podía matener mucho tiempo los ojos abiertos, todas aquellas sensaciones, todo era nuevo para ella, era como una primera vez, como su primera vez, todo era nuevo, y todo era MEJOR.

Damon la desnudó del todo sin que casi ella se diera cuenta, absorta en aquel mar de sensaciones y placer que la boca de Damon le causaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo, allí donde no sentía los labios de Damon sentía sus manos, se abrazaba a él, lo apretaba, rozaba su cuerpo contra elde él, pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos y susurros, sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar, que podría enloquecer, que podría arder de amor, de pasión, de fuego que le quemaba las venas.

Te quiero – le oyó decir y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ese azul del cielo en el que se derretía, en el que se perdía hasta llegar a la locura. Ella era completamente suya, siempre lo había sido.

Damon, te quiero – susurró en su boca atrayéndolo más hacía sí y notándolo como entraba en ella suave y dulcemente y cómo se movía llevándola a alcanzar la gloria con cada poro de su ser.

Colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, piel con piel, alma con alma. Los dos eran uno, como siempre lo habían sido, como era su destino y ella aún no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora lo sentía, ahora lo veía, ahora lo tenía tan claro.

Elena llegó al clímax extasiada, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando Damon la siguió pronunciando su nombre. Abrió los ojos y se colocó sobre ella para contemplarla sonriente, vio sus lágrimas y las enjugó con sus labios.

¿Qué tengo que pensar si te veo llorando? – preguntó sonriente.

Oh, tonto – dijo ella tratando de darle un golpe.

Damon la cogió de las muñecas y las puso a ambos lados de la cabeza de Elena.

Tonto no, Elena. Loco, loco por ti – dijo besándola y aquel beso trajo otra caricia, y otra caricia otro beso, otro susurro, otro jadeo… y volvieron a amarse de nuevo.

Pero no estaban solos.

Así como crecía su amor, así como se intensificaban sus caricias y jadeos, los celos de Stefan se intensificaban en su corazón, el odio, el deseo de venganza le daban más y más poder y lo ataban más a la tierra, le hacían más fuerte.

En una esquina, observaba, observaba y oía las palabras, los besos, las caricias, su odio se incrementaba, su dolor…

Damon acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Elena. Estaba tan hermosa dormida junto a él.

Se puso de lado y se apoyó sobre un codo para verla mejor. Sus cabellos yacían esparcidos sobre la blanca sábana, su piel era de un tono perfecto, acariciarla era como acariciar un pétalo de rosa, suave y aterciopelado. Estaba relajada, feliz, sonreía en sus sueños. La sábana le cubría una parte de la espalda, pero dejaba al descubierto parte de su cadera, su trasero y una pierna. Damon se acercó y depositó un dulce beso donde la espalda de Elena se perdía y cambiaba de forma.

Pero Damon estaba intranquilo, había tenido un presentimiento durante todo el día, había tenido una sensación extraña, la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado.

Se levantó poniéndose sus vaqueros negros y bajó al salón.

En el salón su botella de bourbon estaba justo sobre el aparador donde la había dejado, junto a ella un vaso vacío.

Estás ahí, ¿verdad? – preguntó a la habitación vacía. Esperó observando pero no pasaba nada.

Sé que estás ahí, lo se… lo siento – susurró – Stefan… - dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

La botella empezó a tambalearse sobre el aparador mientras Damon la miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta, la respiración jadeante.

La botella tembló hasta caer del aparador y rodar hasta llegar a sus pies y darle una vuelta derramando alcohol.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó a la vacía habitación.

Un poco de brasa salió de la chimenea prendiendo el alcohol que había en el suelo en un segundo y rodeando a Damon en llamas.

¿Quieres matarme? – preguntó - ¿Crees que eso va a solucionar algo? ¿Vas a estar mejor?

Las llamas seguían ardiendo a su alrededor, el fuego empezaba a intensificarse al prender más la alfombra.

¡Dejaste que ella muriera! Me volví loco Stefan, ¿quieres matarme? Hazlo, y ¿luego qué? – gritó abriéndose la camisa.

Las llamas dejaron de rodear a Damon y comenzaron a acercarse a las escaleras dándole clara idea de la intención que Stefan tenía.

¡No! – gritó mirando a todos lados de la habitación- Ella no – susurró y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, una de las librerías se le vino encima con gran estruendo, cayendo sobre Damon y sobre las llamas.

Una rosa cayó sobre la librería, como quien pone una flor sobre un ataúd.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Naranja

Elena oyó un gran estruendo y se despertó de golpe cubriéndose con las sábanas.

¿Damon? – preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Damon? – preguntó más alto con el mismo resultado y se preocupó.

La ventana de la habitación se abrió con gran estruendo y las cortinas se movieron con la intensidad del viento.

Elena recogió la camisa azul de Damon del suelo y se la puso con sus braguitas para salir a buscarle, había un olor raro en el aire que no acababa de conocer, no le gustaba.

En el salón las botellas de alcohol del bar explotaban una tras otra, Stefan estaba llenando la habitación con alcohol para que el fuego prendiera más rápidamente. Damon yacía bajo la librería inconsciente, las llamas comenzaban a alcanzar el mueble y a consumir las hojas de los libros esparcidos por el suelo.

Elena adivinó cual era el olor en cuanto empezó a bajar las escaleras y el humo y la luz anaranjada de las llamas llegaron a ella. Corrió a más velocidad hacia los pies de la escalera, las llamas ya llegaban hasta ahí. El humo era intenso, no podía ver nada y estaba descalza, apenas vestida.

¿Damon? - preguntó preocupada al no ver rastro de él.

¿Damon? ¡¿Donde estás?! – gritó cada vez más asustada y empezó a toser a causa del humo.

Stefan reventó las ventanas de la parte más alta de la casa haciendo que una lluvia de cristales cayese sobre el salón y sobre Elena.

Elena se fijó en los cristales cayendo, buscaba con la vista algún rastro de Damon. Lo que vio la hizo lanzar un grito de miedo. Un brazo sobresalía de debajo de una librería, las llamas lo rodeaban todo, las llamas se interponían entre ella y la librería, el homo le estaba empezando a hacer más difícil respirar.

¡Damon! ¡Damon, Despierta! – gritó tratando de avanzar pero las llamas lo dificultaban sobremanera. Se pegó a la pared para avanzar, las llamas estaban m

Una de las hachas que colgaba de la pared se desprendió pasando junto al brazo de Elena rompiendo la camisa y haciéndole un corte.

¡Damon! –

Elena gritó dando un salto hacia delante y el hacha que estaba colgada junto a la que acababa de caer cayó hacia delante esta vez clavándose en la espalda de Elena y haciéndola caer al suelo de bruces.

Jeremy se despertó sobresaltado, estaba durmiendo al aire libre, con la cabeza fuera de la tienda de campaña y el cuerpo dentro.

¡Jeremy! – gritó Ric de nuevo a su lado.

¡Jeremy! – volvió a gritar.

Déjame en paz, dije que no quería verte, ¡que no quería oírte! – gritó Jeremy.

¡Mueve el culo Jeremy, Elena está en peligro! – le gritó Ric.

¡Que la cuide Damon! – volvió a gritar dándose la vuelta y poniendo su espalda a Ric tapándose los oídos.

Ric movió la tienda de campaña haciéndola tambalearse.

Jeremy, Damon también está en peligro, ambos lo están. No sé que es lo que quiere atacarles, es algo muy poderoso, no me permite ver quién o qué es – dijo Ric acercándose al muchacho.

Jeremy, qué crees que haría Elena si tú estuvieras en peligro, ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que haría? – preguntó Ric de cuclillas frente a él.

Pero ella ya no es Elena – respondió Jeremy quitándose las manos de los oídos y mirando a Ric.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has dado una oportunidad? – preguntó Ric sentándose junto a él.

Es un vampiro – dijo Jeremy sentándose también - ¿Cómo puede ser mi hermana y ser un vampiro?

Jer, de verdad, habla con ella luego, cuando vayamos a ayudarla, cuando la salvemos, si no vamos ahora puede que sea demasiado tarde, por favor Jer, yo sólo no puedo – le pidió esperando que cooperara.

Jeremy le miró durante un rato sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Tú eras un monstruo… cuando eras un vampiro tú…

Yo no era yo – le interrumpió Ric – Elena sigue siendo ella, confía en mí, ¿confías en mi Jeremy?

Jeremy le miró a los ojos y vio que era el Ric de siempre, el Ric que les había cuidado a él y a su hermana, el Ric que se había convertido en parte de su familia y confió en él y decidió acompañarle a ayudar a Elena.

Elena intentaba con trabajo quitarse el hacha que se le había clavado en la espalda, Damon frente a ella no se movía, seguía atrapado bajo la librería y el fuego los rodeaba cada vez más, el humo les impedía respirar. Quizá por eso Damon tardaba en reaccionar. ¿O acaso estaría….? No, eso no podía estar pasando, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes o los dos acabarían muertos. No podía morir ahora que por fin tenía a Damon, ahora que lo había recuperado.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se quitó el hacha, notando un alivio importante al momento. Arrastrándose para no respirar mucho humo se acercó a la librería y empezó a moverla para sacar a Damon de debajo de ella, aquello le costó un gran esfuerzo pero consiguió apartarla lo suficiente como para liberar el cuerpo de Damon hasta la cintura.

Damon – le dijo zarandeándole un poco por los hombros.

Damon no reaccionaba, no se movía.

Damon, por favor, Damon, Damon, ¡Damon! – gritó, a la vez que otra librería caía tras ellos.

Damon comenzó a moverse lentamente, tosió con mucho esfuerzo y la miró, primero como si no la viera, pero luego dándose cuenta totalmente de lo que estaba pasando abrió los ojos de par en par y con toda la fuerza de que era capaz se levantó quitándose la librería de encima.

El salón estaba envuelto en llamas, la puerta estaba lejos de ellos, era difícil salir por ahí.

¿Qué ha pasado, Damon? – preguntó Elena subiendo la voz ante el estallido de nuevas botellas de alcohol.

Damon no le contestó, él sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no pensaba decírselo a ella, si conseguían salir de allí ya sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, la pondría a salvo lo antes posible.

Cogió uno de los sillones que estaban cerca y lo lanzó contra la ventana que daba al patio trasero, rompiéndola en pedazos y haciendo que una gran llamarada causada por la entrada de oxígeno les obligara a echarse al suelo.

Vamos, súbete – le dijo Damon tendiéndole los brazos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Elena sin saber a qué se refería.

Te lanzaré como al sillón – le explicó haciéndole señas para que se le acercara.

¿Y tú? – preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yo ya saldré, ven aquí – le pidió moviendo los brazos hacia él.

No pienso irme sin ti – protestó Elena cruzando los brazos aún más y apartándose un poco.

Damon dio un rugido acercándose a ella y de un puñado la cogió lanzándola por la ventana igual que había hecho anteriormente con el sillón mientras Elena gritaba y protestaba, aunque de nada le sirvió y acabó rodando sobre el suelo del patio.

Cuando Damon vio que Elena estaba a salvo se volvió hacia las llamas y dio un salto para colocarse en el centro.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó no tan alto como para que Elena le oyera.

¿Quieres matarme? Adelante – no hubo respuesta por parte de Stefan

¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó de nuevo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Quieres que la deje? ¿Eso quieres?

Una de las botellas que no había estallado cayó del bar rompiéndose el cuello y dibujando con el alcohol una palabra que pronto ardió en llamas y que Damon pudo ver claramente: SÍ.

Damon no contestó, sólo apretó los puños y corrió entre las llamas lo más rápido que pudo para salir por la ventana por la que había lanzado a Elena.

Ella se acercó a él, estaba prácticamente desnuda, sólo llevaba la camisa azul de Damon y su ropa interior, estaba cubierta de sangre y tiznada por el incendio, el cabello revuelto, los ojos enrojecidos… pero seguía estando tan hermosa que le cortaba la respiración, seguía siendo su Elena, y ahora que de verdad lo era, que de verdad era suya, dolía mucho más el tener que apartarla.

Damon, cómo has tardado tanto. Estaba tan preocupada, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su pecho. Damon estaba vestido solamente con sus pantalones y tenía varias heridas y alguna que otra quemadura, necesitaba sangre, pero volver a la casa era misión imposible tal y como estaba ahora mismo. Miró hacia la casa, su casa, la que fuera la casa de su familia durante generaciones ardía bajo las llamas anaranjadas en la oscura noche.

¡Suéltame! – dijo Damon quitando su mano con un tortazo.

Damon, no empieces por favor… ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha empezado todo a arder? – dijo volviendo a acariciarle esta vez el brazo.

No tengo ni idea Elena, ¡he dicho que no te acerques! – le repitió dándole un empujón más fuerte esta vez.

¡Damon! ¿Pero que te pasa? – preguntó sentada en el suelo.

No me pasa nada Elena, sólo es que ya no tengo que fingir, ya no me tienes encadenado, ya no tienes ni cómo hacerlo - rio señalando a la casa – tus cadenas y tu verbena están ahí – rio más fuerte – y mira, me he llevado un buen polvo como premio por aguantarte, eso te lo he de reconocer – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándola con esa mirada fría de nuevo.

No te creo – dijo Elena con un hilo de voz.

¿No me crees? Claro, típico de ti… sólo crees lo que te gusta creer… antes en mi cama bien que me creías – rio a carcajadas.

Damon…

Damon se acercó y la tomó del cuello con una mano levantándola del suelo delante de él y la miró con odio, con todo el odio del que fue capaz, y esperó ser lo más convincente del mundo, deseó que ella le creyera y no le buscara, que lo dejara ir, mientras Elena intentaba con sus dos manos liberarse de su agarre.

Elena, voy a irme si te veo cerca de mi, si se te ocurre seguirme… te atravesaré con una estaca igual que hice con mi hermano. Espero que te quede claro – dijo soltándola.

Damon, por favor – le pidió acercándose a agarrarle la pierna.

Joder, Elena, ¡entérate ya! – gritó y volvió a partirle el cuello.

Damon la dejó en el suelo y se agachó a acariciarle la cabeza por última vez y miró hacia la casa.

Adios, Elena – susurró besándola en la frente y desapareció.

Estefan contemplaba la escena envuelto en las llamas de la casa sonriendo con los brazos cruzados a la espalda, salió atravesando la pared y se acercó a ella para agacharse a su lado.

Yo también espero que te enteres de una vez, mientras yo pueda evitarlo jamás os dejaré estar juntos, antes os mataré a los dos si tengo que hacerlo - le dijo, pero ella no le oyó.

Jeremy y Alaric llegaban corriendo a la casa alertados por las llamas.

¡Elena!, ¡Elena! – gritó Jeremy al interior.

Alaric desapareció y volvió a los pocos segundos.

Está detrás, ¡vamos!- le dijo.

Los dos rodearon la casa y llegaron al tiempo de que Jeremy vio la sombra de Stefan sobre Elena desaparecer al ser descubierto.

Elena – se agachó a su lado justo en el momento en que la chica empezaba a despertar.

Jeremy, oh, Jeremy – se abrazó a él envuelta en lágrimas.

¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? – preguntó.

Todo empezó a arder, no sé qué ha pasado, Damon… se ha ido… - dijo ocultando la pelea entre ambos y el hecho de que le partiera el cuello.

Elena, hay algo que tengo que contarte – dijo Jeremy sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

¿Qué pasa? – se preocupó Elena.

Ric está aquí – dijo.

¿Aquí? ¿Contigo? – preguntó ella sonriendo buscando a su alrededor.

Sí… Elena… Ric vino a buscarme porque estabas en peligro… alguien os quiere hacer daño a ti y a Damon… y creo que sé quien es… - explicó Jeremy.

¿Quieren hacernos daño? – preguntó Elena perpleja.

Elena… antes… cuando estabas inconsciente… vi a Stefan… estaba junto a ti… - dijo Jeremy mirándola a los ojos con pena, Elena lo comprendió al instante.

¡Maldito Mentiroso! ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Será… - se levantó de un salto – Pero no se va a quedar así, se va a enterar cuando lo encuentre – dijo amenazante.

¿A Stefan? – preguntó Jeremy.

¡No! – gritó Elena volviéndose a él - ¡A DAMON!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Púrpura.

Elena miró a su hermano y se sentó junto a él preocupada, tenía un brazo en cabestrillo.

Jer… tu brazo… - le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Sí, el imbécil de tu novio me lo ha partido, antes de quitarme mi anillo, por cierto – se quedó quitando el brazo de Elena.

No es mi novio… - dijo Elena bajando la cabeza y apartando la vista.

Sí… claro… lo que sea, Elena… Igual que me dijiste que no había nada entre vosotros y os pillé dándoos el lote de aquella manera, ¿verdad? – preguntó acusadoramente.

Lo siento, Jer… - se disculpó – Damon está fuera de control, tenemos que ayudarle, por favor… y tenemos que hacer algo con Stefan también, pero aún no sé qué, y no sé cómo, sólo sé que tenemos que ir a casa a buscar algo de ropa y las cosas que necesito – dijo Elena y se puso en pie.

Miró a su hermano con pena y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

Jeremy… ¿quieres que yo te cure? – le preguntó.

No Elena – negó rotundamente añadiendo un movimiento de cabeza para que quedara claro.

No seas tonto, Jer – nadie va a matarte hoy, no hay peligro en que bebas mi sangre, y el brazo sanará rápidamente – le sonrió.

No Elena – repitió Jeremy mirándola enfadado.

Cabezota, anda – Elena se cortó un poco en la muñeca y se la tendió – Jer, sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo tu hermana, y así es como puedo cuidarte ahora, déjame ayudarte – le pidió de nuevo.

Jeremy miró a Ric quien, ella no lo sabía, pero estaba detrás de Elena y le asintió animándolo a aceptar la ayuda de su hermana. El joven dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a beber de la muñeca de Elena, el sabor era raro pero no estaba tan mal como había pensado en un principio.

Elena le sonreía animándole, y cuando hubo bebido lo que le pareció más que suficiente paró, y al momento notó como su brazo roto comenzaba a sanar hasta que se curaba completamente.

¿Vamos? – preguntó Elena levantándose mucho más animada ahora que todo con Jeremy parecía estar bien, al ver la mirada de su hermano notó que estaba prácticamente desnuda y cubierta de hollín y sangre.

Lo sé, necesito una ducha y ropa, por eso quiero ir a casa – bromeó.

Está bien- sonrió Jeremy - de ahora en adelante mejor no preguntar – añadió.

Jer, ¿Ric está aún aquí? – preguntó cuando se hubieron encaminado al coche.

Sí, está tras nosotros – dijo Jeremy girándose a mirarle.

Ric, gracias por ayudarme, ¿querrías seguir haciéndolo? – preguntó Elena parándose a mirar donde creía que Ric estaba.

Dice que claro que sí – dijo Jeremy.

Por favor, encuentra a Damon – le pidió y Jeremy vio como Ric asentía y desaparecía de su vista.

Varias horas más tarde ya cambiada y duchada preparaba una mochila cargada con los utensilios de Ric, además de que se ponía un lanza estacas bajo cada una de las mangas.

¿Para qué es todo esto? – preguntó Jeremy sorprendido.

Nos vamos de caza – explicó Elena.

¿De caza? Creía que íbamos a buscar a Damon- se extrañó Jeremy aún sin comprender.

No, vamos a cazar a Damon – añadió Elena acomodándose un guante de pelea – Si quiere que sea por las malas yo le daré por las malas a ese cabezota embustero – dijo Elena con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

Como dije antes, mejor no preguntar – dijo Jeremy y se apartó de su hermana.

Sí, mejor no preguntes – se rio Alaric desde la puerta de la cocina y Jeremy se rio con él.

¿Es Ric?¿Ha vuelto? – preguntó Elena a su hermano, éste le asintió - ¿Ha encontrado a Damon?

Jeremy habló con Alaric un momento y tras asentir un par de veces y con la mirada gacha se giró a su hermana.

Dice que lo ha encontrado, que está en un bar de mala muerte cerca de Virginia – explicó Jeremy.

¿Y qué pasa? Hay algo más ¿verdad? – preguntó Elena viendo la cara que su hermano ponía. Jeremy miró a Alaric que le asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar.

Esto no te va a gustar – dijo Jeremy.

¿Qué es? Dímelo de todos modos – pidió Elena.

Está buscando a Katherine – respondió Jeremy en voz baja.

Elena dio un rugido y con un golpe seco rompió la mesa de la cocina totalmente enfurecida, su cara prácticamente púrpura de ira.

Vamos a buscarle – dijo en un tono que erizaba la piel y Jeremy asintió sin saber o sin atreverse a decir otra cosa.

Damon llegó al motel que le habían indicado en el bar de carretera y sin ningún trabajo sacó del recepcionista la habitación que quería y además un buen trago de su caliente y palpitante muñeca.

Si iba a encontrarse con Katherine debía estar preparado, necesitaba toda la sangre que pudiera tomar.

La cubitera que estaba a su lado cayó en gran estruendo, suerte que allí no había nadie para oírlo, o habían salido a ver qué pasaba y habría tenido que hacer olvidar a alguna mente más.

Me alegra ver que sigues conmigo, hermanito – bromeó, puesto que en momentos como ese su humor era todo lo que le quedaba, su humor era su defensa, como su marca personal, y no se iba a permitir perderlo por muy Stefan salido de los infiernos que se enfrentara a él.

Un fluorescente estalló haciéndole agachar levemente la cabeza y suspirar hondo. Debía encontrar a la bruja y debía encontrarla ya.

Rápidamente fue a la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba Katherine para abrirla de par en par de una patada y encontrarla en la cama con un chico rubio y fornido.

Damon- gritó ella saltando y tapándose con las sabanas.

Damon sonrió y se acercó al joven.

Romeo, vete a casa y no te acuerdes de nada de esto – dijo dilatando sus pupilas – rapidito – añadió dándole un golpecito en la cabeza y el chico salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien, ¿qué quieres? ¿No te dije que si volvía a verte te mataría? – dijo dándole la espalda y poniéndose su salto de cama negro delante de él.

Bueno, los dos sabemos que no vas a hacer eso… si no lo has hecho ya –sonrió de lado como él sabía.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Katherine girándose exasperada pues Damon tenía razón, no lo iba a matar, quizá incluso podría volver a darse el gusto de estar con él, sonrió mirando su cuerpo perfecto, desde luego Damon había mejorado con los años.

Stefan estaba fuera de la habitación y al ver acercarse a Jeremy junto con Ric y Elena desapareció de allí totalmente cabreado no sin antes hacer a la puerta cerrarse de un portazo

Tengo un pequeño problema con… - empezó a decir Damon.

En ese momento Elena irrumpió enfurecida y lanzando estacas sobre la espalda de Damon.

No te metas, no es contigo – dijo a Katherine quien se metió en un rincón a observar divertida.

Jeremy se quedó fuera vigilando por si aparecía Stefan de nuevo.

Joder Elena – gritó Damon desde el suelo donde había caído de rodillas.

Tú grandísimo embustero, ¿te crees que puede desaparecer así después de todo lo que hemos pasado? – le dijo acercándose a cogerle de los pelos.

Damon se soltó y dio un salto para ponerse tras ella, Elena se giró y le disparó esta vez en un brazo y en el hombro superior.

¿De dónde cojones has sacado tanta puntería? – dijo quitándose la estaca del brazo.

Damon, deja de huir de mi, deja de apartarme, me quieres, maldito imbécil, me quieres y yo te quiero, así que asúmelo – dijo Elena apuntándole de nuevo con el arma.

No Elena, entérate ya, esto era todo una mentira. Yo vivo en el mundo real donde los vampiros no brillan al sol y no se enamoran. Los vampiros no se casan y tienen lindos bebés, los vampiros cazan, matan y destrozan… Con frecuencia follan, pero nunca aman… eso es lo que soy. No soy lo que tú crees, no soy quien tú crees. Deja de perseguirme, ¿cuántas veces tengo que partirte el cuello para que te enteres? – dijo sacándose una estaca del brazo con trabajo ente la divertida mirada de Katherine y la enfurecida mirada de Elena quien lo apuntaba con el arma.

Oh, cállate. Ya sé lo de Stefan. Deja ya de decir estupideces – le dijo acercándose a él.

Los ojos de Damon se abrieron de par en par y quiso abrir la boca para hablar pero de su boca no salió nada por un momento.

Así que lo sabías – dijo Elena bajando el arma y dejando de apuntarle.

No sé qué dices, mi hermano se está pudriendo en una tumba – Katherine soltó un gruñido ante ese comentario - es todo lo que se – añadió.

Stefan es un fantasma ahora, un fantasma con bastante mala leche, he de añadir – dijo Elena.

¿Un fantasma? – preguntó Katherine saliendo un poco de las sombras donde se había resguardado a presenciar la entretenida pelea entre Damon y Elena.

Sí, y necesitamos llegar a Bonnie para poder llegar hasta él, para poder hacerle materializarse y hablar con él – explicó Elena.

Es por eso que necesitamos… - Elena se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento y se acercó a Damon- ¿por eso estabas aquí? ¿Por qué ella sabe donde está Klaus? ¿Has venido a buscarla por eso mismo?

Damon bajó la cabeza al verse sorprendido al saber que nada de lo que ahora dijera le valdría para nada.

Damon- dijo Elena y se acercó a abrazarle.

Elena, esto del vampirismo te ha vuelto bastante bipolar – bromeó Damon abrazándola también sonriendo.

Idiota – sonrió Elena y le dio un beso en los labios mientras él sonreía también.

¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando? Y por favor, yo iba a echar un polvo y me habéis interrumpido, así que nada de besos delante de mí.

Te he dicho, necesitamos llegar a Klaus para llegar a Bonnie para que pueda hacer que Stefan nos hable, que le veamos… para que pueda irse en paz.

¿Y si no tuviera que irse? – dijo Katherine acercándose a ellos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon separándose de Elena y poniéndose entre ella y Katherine en un gesto protector que se había grabado en su ADN.

Conocí a una bruja, que era capaz… capaz de traer a los muertos de vuelta… ¿y si Bonnie fuera capaz de traer a Stefan? – preguntó Katherine.

No lo sé, ¿podría? – preguntó Elena esperanzada.

Me trajo a mí – dijo Jeremy desde la puerta y todos se volvieron a mirarle.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Marrón.

- ¡NO! – gritó Damon separándose de Elena y volviéndose para que todos le miraran.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – preguntó Elena acercándose.

- Porque si traemos a Stefan va a tardar 5 segundos en clavarte una estaca en el corazón y dos tardaré yo entonces en clavársela a él, y ¿luego qué? ¿Qué la bruja nos vuelva a colocar a todos en la casilla de salida? No, Elena déjame a mí lidiar con mi hermano – dijo Damon enfadado.

- Pero Damon… - intentó persuadirle Elena.

- He dicho que NO – dijo Damon tajante y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

- Es un cabezota, pero ha de reconocer que es la mejor opción – dijo Elena mirando a Katherine.

- A mí no me metas, yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien – se rió la vampiresa sentándose en la cama.

- Jeremy, ¿crees que podremos encontrar a Bonnie? ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Elena mirando a su hermano.

En ese momento antes de que Jeremy pudiera responder Damon volvió a entrar en la habitación con una botella de bourbon en la mano y un vaso, todos lo miraban expectantes mientras se servía y se bebía el vaso de un trago.

- He pensado que te conozco y que vas a ignorar lo que yo te diga y hacer lo que te dé la gana. No tiene sentido que me oponga, así que Elenita, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios mientras la apuntaba con el vaso lleno como si brindara por ella.

Elena le correspondió con la misma falsa sonrisa y le sacó la lengua a lo que Damon refunfuñó.

- Lo que yo decía – rió Katherine dando una palmada - ¿Siempre están así? – preguntó mirando a Jeremy, quien le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco a lo que la vampira se rió aún más tirándose hacia atrás en la cama.

- Me alegra divertirte – dijo Damon apurando un nuevo vaso.

- Bien, le preguntaba a Jeremy si sabe cómo encontrar a Bonnie – dijo Elena ignorando a todos, ahora tenía un objetivo: encontrar a Bonnie para resucitar a Stefan.

Damon empezó a andar nervioso por la habitación mientras que Jeremy explicaba que no sabía dónde encontrar a la bruja ya que parecía estar ocultando su presencia por algún motivo, utilizando algún tipo de magia que nadie con los que había hablado era capaz de reconocer.

- Sólo hay un motivo por el que haría eso, y es porque tenéis razón y ella se encuentra con Klaus – dijo Katherine.

- Claro que está con Klaus – dijo Damon - ¿Pero tú como lo sabes? – le preguntó a Elena - ¿Y crees que vas a ir tras Klaus? No hay nada que le impida matarte ahora que eres un vampiro – dijo Damon levantándose.

- Ric nos lo contó – dijo Elena levantándose y acercándose a él cogiéndolo de la cara – y por favor Damon, ahora soy más fuerte, no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí como lo hacías antes – dijo Elena mirándole a los ojos.

Y en aquel momento todos los que estaban en la habitación junto a ellos desaparecieron, su conexión se volvió a restablecer y ya sólo estaban ellos dos.

- No quiero perderte, Elena – dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- No vas a perderme, Damon. Te lo prometo, he muerto y de algún modo he hallado la forma de volver a la vida, de volver a estar junto a ti – dijo Elena cerrando los ojos.

- Algo me dice que esa forma tiene algo que ver con Meredith y su manía de agujerearme las venas – protestó Damon.

- Entonces, ¿es tu sangre la que me salvó? ¿Has sido tú quien ha salvado mi vida? – dijo Elena abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

- El mismo tonto de siempre – bromeó Damon y ella sonrió.

- Te quiero – dijo acercándose a darle un beso en los labios sin borrar esa sonrisa.

- No me gusta nada este plan tuyo, no me gusta ni por un milímetro – se quejó.

- No hay nada que temer – sonrió Elena abrazándose a él - ¿Qué puede pasarme si tu sangre corre por mis venas? – dijo cerrando los ojos y Damon suspiró y la abrazó también.

- Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa – dijo Damon.

- No te vayas, por favor… no vuelvas a dejarme otra vez, esto va a salir bien, lo sé, lo siento – dijo ella soltándose del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

- Volveré – dijo Damon dándole un beso en los labios y soltándola.

- Tú te vienes conmigo – dijo cogiendo a Jeremy de un puñado y saliendo con él de la habitación.

Katherine se quedó mirando a Elena con cara de pocos amigos mientras ella se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Te dije que no pasaba nada si los amabas a los dos, aunque veo que tú lo has llevado todo a un nuevo nivel – rió.

- No soy como tú- respondió Elena sin mirarla.

- No, ninguno mató al otro por mí, desde luego – siguió riendo Katherine.

- No, ambos murieron por tu culpa, y llevan décadas odiándose y sufriendo por tu egoísmo - le reprochó Elena levantándose.

- Gracias a eso has podido conocer a… ¿a cuál de los dos te ha gustado más conocer? Aún tengo mis dudas – rió poniéndose un dedo en los labios mientras los cerraba en un puchero.

- No tengo porqué aguantarte – dijo Elena y salió de la habitación para buscar algo o alguien con qué alimentarse.

Klaus rompió el cuello a la segunda muchacha de la que había bebido hasta casi drenarla por completo habiéndose asegurado antes de que tomara un poco de la sangre de Klaus.

Bonnie soltó una risotada y Klaus se giró hacia ella.

- Te encanta verme matar, ¿a que sí querida? – le preguntó acercándose a sentarse junto a ella en el negro sillón de cuero de la fastuosa casa.

- Me reía de que parece que estás haciéndote un nuevo ejército de top models – dijo Bonnie señalando a las dos muchachas que descansaban tiradas en el suelo.

- Ya que tengo a mi hermosa bruja, no veo porqué no puedo tener a mi hermoso ejército – dijo Klaus tumbándose para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Bonnie.

- No te confundas – le dijo ella apartándolo seria – Esto no es nada de eso.

- Podríamos divertirnos – sonrió Klaus ante su negativa.

- Yo ya no quiero esa clase de diversión – dijo Bonnie sentándose junto a la pared.

- Tú misma… si me disculpas – dijo Klaus y se acercó con una de las bolsas de sangre que había extraído de Elena a las jóvenes que empezaban a levantarse.

Damon soltó a Jeremy al principio de un claro algo embarrado y se internó poco a poco dentro de él.

- ¿De qué vas, tío? – protesto Jeremy limpiándose un poco la ropa al levantarse de donde Damon lo había dejado.

- Necesito a mi traductor favorito para el más allá – sonrió Damon y Jeremy le puso muy mala cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Lo sé, es mutuo, pero eres el hermano de Elena y me toca aguantarte. Igual que me toca aguantar a mi hermanito – dijo Damon y en ese momento notó un fuerte empujón por la espalda que lo derribó contra el suelo haciéndolo caer al barro. Jeremy rió al ver a Stefan empujándole.

- ¿Por la espalda? Muy mal Stefan – se quejó Damon levantándose y esta vez el empujón vino de frente enviándolo al otro lado del claro y cubriendo esta vez su espalda de barro.

- Entiendo que estés de mala leche, por eso he venido yo a hablar contigo con el pequeño Timy – respondió Damon tras levantarse y volver a colocarse en el centro del claro donde empezó a recibir uno tras otro los golpes de un Stefan al que no veía. Alguna vez esquivaba o paraba alguno, pero la mayoría le daban de lleno haciéndolo caer o sangrar.

- Oye, algo de ayuda ¿no? – pidió Damon acercándose a Jeremy.

- Voy a matarte Damon. Voy a matarte – repitió Jeremy como aburrido.

- Eso ya lo veo – protestó Damon recibiendo un nuevo empujón.

- ¡Escúchame Stefan! Vamos a intentar traerte de vuelta – dijo Damon poniendo un brazo delante de la cara y esperando a recibir un nuevo golpe que no vino.

- Mientes – tradujo Jeremy.

- No, pero tienes que intentar dejar de matarnos a mí y a Elena hasta que lo consigamos – dijo Damon levantándose y recibió un fuerte golpe en la barriga como respuesta.

- Joder Jeremy, dile que es cierto – protestó Damon dolorido.

- Es cierto, buscaremos a Bonnie para que te ayude como hizo conmigo – habló Jeremy a un Stefan invisible para Damon y que estaba frente a él.

- No os creo, tú dirías cualquier cosa para salvar a Elena – dijo Stefan mirando a Jeremy con recelo.

- Mira, es cierto que Damon no debía haberte matado, pero ahora quieren arreglarlo, confía en ellos. De todas formas si no sale bien puedes seguir con este macabro plan vengativo – dijo Jeremy.

- Tenéis tres días, después Elena morirá – dijo Stefan tras pensarlo un poco y desapareció.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Damon acercándose dolorido y cojeando al ver que Jeremy no hablaba y habían dejado de pegarle.

- Nos ha dado tres días, o matará a Elena – dijo Jeremy mirándolo.

- Perfecto, estupendo… lo único que tenías que hacer…. Perfecto…. – dijo Damon y empezó a andar fuera del claro – Ahora te vuelves solito, por dejarle que me diera esa paliza sin decir ni pío- dijo y desapareció.

- Me cago en… ¡No puede ser! ¡Damon! ¡Pero si no sé ni dónde cojones estoy! – se quejó dando una patada a una puedra y oyó la risa socarrona de Damon tras él.

- Jajajajaja. Hay que ver lo pringao que eres- rió Damon y lo volvió a coger de un puñado para llevarlo al motel.

En el motel Elena los esperaba sentada a la puerta de la habitación y Katherine les esperaba dentro.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Elena acercándose a Damon que estaba cubierto de barro y sangre.

- Gracias, Elena, estoy muy bien – dijo Jeremy protestando mientras se sentaba en el escalón.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? – le preguntó acercándose a su hermano.

- No, sólo en mi orgullo – dijo Jeremy dando una patada al suelo y Elena se volvió a Damon.

- No me pasa nada, se arregla con una ducha y un trago de alguna camarera – dijo Damon levantando la mano para ir a la habitación.

- Ya he arreglado eso, he ido a la clínica del pueblo a por sangre, y como te había roto las ropas antes con las estacas te he traído también ropa limpia – sonrió Elena - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó.

- Tenía que hablar con mi hermano – dijo Damon algo molesto.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó acercándose a él.

- Que está dentro – dijo Damon sin añadir más detalles.

- Y que nos da tres días o te matará – añadió Jeremy sabiendo que eso enfadaría a Damon y la mirada que éste le dirigió le afianzó su pensamiento y le hizo sonreír.

- Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando Damon olvídalo – dijo Elena.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Damon volviéndose hacia ella. Katherine fingió dar un bostezo y salió de la habitación, lo mismo que Jeremy. Elena y Damon les ignoraron pues los dos estaban preso el uno de la mirada del otro.

- Lo que estés pensando para sacarme de en medio, pienso participar en todo, no vas a dejarme al margen, nada de segundos planes u otras ideas – dijo Elena.

- ¡No los tengo! – gritó Damon – No sé cómo protegerte, si te dejo en cualquier parte Stefan puede intentar matarte si se arrepiente de esperarnos, y si te llevo conmigo no sé si podré protegerte, ¿ves que no tengo salida? – protestó sentándose sobre la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

- Pues entonces tendrás que confiar en mí, en que soy fuerte y sabré protegerme – sonrió Elena acercándose a tomarle la cara entre las manos – ¿No te he encontrado? – sonrió ella y Damon se abrazó a su regazo.

- Te quiero tanto… - dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazándola – No te preocupes Elena, yo voy a arreglar esto, yo voy a arreglarlo – le dijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

- Ahí te equivocas, Damon – le dijo ella – Nosotros, juntos, vamos a arreglarlo – dijo y se acercó a besarle en los labios poniéndose poco a poco sobre él en la cama.

- ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? – preguntó Damon con una sonrisa pícara y Elena le sonrió de igual modo.

- ¡Aún puedo oiros! - protestó Katherine desde la puerta.

- Hagamos que se arrepienta de ello - dijo Damon y la tomó en brazos para llevarla entre besos a la ducha.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon y Elena entraron en el baño besándose con hambre el uno del otro, con ansias, sedientos pero no de agua, sino del amor que ambos compartían y que no podían disfrutar.

Sintieron que esos pocos momentos juntos debían disfrutarlos al máximo, el miedo ante la pérdida, la desesperación, les obligó a amarse como si aquél fuera el último momento que compartieran juntos, como si la eternidad ya no estuviese ante sus ojos, como si tan sólo tuvieran aquél minuto, aquella noche.

Separaron sus bocas sin aliento para mirarse a los ojos y decirse todo lo que no se decían con palabras, ellos disfrutaban de una conexión que nadie más entendía, que nadie más poseía, esa conexión que otros envidiaban y que había sido superior a ellos mismos.

Damon acarició su mejilla y la contempló con admiración en sus ojos, con tanto amor que erizaba la piel sólo de verlo, y la piel de Elena se erizó al comprender en ese instante cuán grande era su amor por ella.

Te quiero – susurró por toda respuesta, y los dos unieron sus labios de nuevo.

Elena metió las manos por la camisa de Damon casi rompiéndola para quitársela presa de un arrebato de pasión descontrolado, Damon soltó un gemido de placer al verla así, acariciándole sin inhibiciones, entregándose a lo que sentía y la tomó para aprisionarla contra la pared de la ducha.

Los dos se besaban mientras el chorro de agua caía sobre ellos sin que casi se dieran cuenta.

Damon pasó la camiseta de Elena sobre sus hombros, y le desabrochó y quitó el sujetador a la velocidad del rayo. Elena rió.

Me sigue sorprendiendo que hagas eso – le dijo.

Aún no has visto nada, princesa – le respondió Damon con su sonrisa más coqueta.

¿Princesa? – se extrañó Elena.

Sí, mi niña de la noche, mi princesa de la oscuridad – dijo antes de volver a besarla y empezar a dar besos por su cuello y sus hombros.

La recorrió besándola dulcemente, palmo a palmo entreteniéndose en cada centímetro, saboreando su suavidad, su dulzura, su aroma mientras le arrancaba suaves gemidos y suspiros, le hizo ver cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba, cuánto era suyo como ella era de él.

Se fundieron en uno sabiendo aquello, notando que era verdad, y Damon se sintió cautivado en su aura, se sintió más amado que jamás en su vida, se sintió tan querido que dolía, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla en el momento de máximo placer.

Pero el alma de Damon era oscura, tenía sombras casi tanto como luces, así cuando estaba en la habitación con el vaquero negro, descalzo y buscando una camisa un pensamiento inundó su mente, y fue a buscar a Elena quien seguía en el baño secando sus cabellos con una toalla.

Verla frente al espejo, vestida sólo con un top rosado y sus braguitas y con el pelo húmedo, le hizo casi gemir, y a punto estuvo de tomarla entre sus brazos para volver a repetir lo de antes. Cuando la mirada de ella se cruzó con la suya en el espejo y le sonrió como adivinando sus pensamientos, cambió su expresión de deseo por una más triste y sombría.

¿Qué te pasa? – se preocupó Elena dejando de secarse el cabello.

Yo... no hemos hablado... – dijo acercándose algo apesadumbrado.

¿Hablado? ¿De qué? – se extrañó ella.

Bueno... es obvio que completaste tu transición... y yo... yo te abandoné a tu suerte, no te ayudé – dijo mirándose a los pies.

No te tortures, Damon. Eso es cosa del pasado – dijo ella girándose a mirarlo.

No hagas eso, Elena

¿Hacer el qué? – preguntó ella sonriente acariciando su pecho desnudo.

Actuar como si no tuviera importancia – dijo él quitando su mano pero manteniéndola entre las suyas – como si no te hubiera abandonado cuando más me necesitabas, no debí irme cuando Klaus te hizo eso y no debí dejarte cuando despertaste.

¿Ahora también te culpas de mi muerte? – Elena frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso no es mi culpa? – preguntó volviendo a mirarse a los pies.

¡Ya está bien! – gritó ella haciéndolo mirarla. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y los colmillos sobresalían de su boca, aunque Damon no la temió - Deja de comportarte así, no puedes echar todo el mal del mundo sobre tus hombros, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, me abandonaste, me hiciste daño, me trataste mal, y luego volviste a tratarme mal y a dejarme, y te aseguro que estoy tremendamente enfadada contigo – Damon cambió su expresión por una dubitativa – pero todo eso lo solucionaremos juntos, lo arreglaremos juntos y juntos saldremos de esta. Juntos sobreviviremos, ¿recuerdas? – tomó su cara entre sus manos como entonces – todos cometemos errores, pero yo sé que me quieres, y sé que te quiero, y por ahora no necesito nada más.

Damon no pudo resistirse a semejante declaración y se echó en sus brazos y en sus labios para beber de su amor y su compasión.

Ejem, ejem – protestó Katherine desde la puerta – Todo eso es muy bonito, pero creo que tenemos algo que hacer y un tiempo en el que hacerlo ¿no? Tic Tac Tic Tac. Ya seguiréis con vuestro rollo de supervivencia otro día – sonrió apoyándose de brazos cruzados en el marco.

¡Lárgate perra! – le gritó Damon girándose furioso.

Katherine se acercó hasta él furiosa también y lo cogió del cuello sujetándolo con los pies por encima del suelo y lanzándolo contra el lavabo el cual se rompió al impacto.

No vuelvas a hablarme así, Damon. Recuerda que puedo matarte en un chasquido, y no me arrepentiré de ello ni un segundo – le dijo amenazadoramente.

¿Por qué eres así, Katherine? No sé que pudieron ver para fijarse en ti – dijo Elena acercándose a donde Damon.

Ja Ja Ja – rio Katherine con malicia – quizá no sepamos qué vieron en mí, pero es bastante obvio lo que vieron en ti ¿no? - siguió riendo a carcajadas.

Sí, exacto, que era todo lo que tú nunca serás capaz de ser – dijo Damon levantándose – Vamos Elena, vamos a hablar con Ric – le dijo y salieron del cuarto pasando junto a una Katherine sin palabras.

Katherine no quiso o no supo contestar y salió de la habitación con un gran estruendo.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Elena cuando estuvieron solos.

Sí, sí... no te preocupes. ¿Crees que la necesitamos? – preguntó él girando su cabeza hacia la puerta.

Nunca se sabe – Elena se encogió de hombros y Damon sonrió.

Ric a través de Jeremy, quien no estaba demasiado contento con la situación, les fue contando que existía una bruja en el otro lado quien creía que encontrando a Abby sería fácil encontrar a Bonnie, Abby tenía una conexión con ella debido a la sangre que compartían y, habiendo sido una vez bruja, quizá incluso les podría decir si era posible traer a Stefan de vuelta.

Mientras les contaba esto no paraba de mirar las manos entrelazadas de Damon y Elena y fruncir el ceño de poco en poco. Ric les dijo además, dónde se encontraba Abby.

¡En marcha! – sonrió Damon encaminándose hacia el coche, pero Jeremy no se movió.

¿No vienes? – preguntó Elena quedándose parada ante él.

Hasta aquí, Elena... no sigo más... no me pidas más... por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – trató de sonreírle pero no lo consiguió.

De acuerdo Jer, gracias – dijo Elena y se alejó para ir al coche con Damon.

Damon esperaba sentado al volante.

Tu hermanito cada vez se parece más al mío – dijo señalándose un ceño fruncido.

Calla y arranca – dijo Elena reprimiendo una carcajada.

Jeremy se quedó observando por donde se alejaba el coche con Elena y Damon.

¿Por qué les has mentido? – preguntó Alaric apareciendo a su lado.

¿Y entregar a mi hermana en bandeja a Klaus? Sabes lo que le hará si la ve, ya no la necesita, ya no es humana... no puedo correr ese riesgo – dijo Jeremy.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Voy a intentar recuperar a Bonnie, creo que puedo lograr hacerlo... si aún siente algo por mí – dijo levantándose y empezando a andar.

Bonnie estaba sentada sobre una roca en el exterior de la cueva, Klaus salió a su encuentro.

¿Qué haces brujita? – le preguntó sonriente sentándose a su lado.

Me aburría de tus estúpidas animadoras – protestó.

Oh, si es muy divertido el juego de la botella, deberías probar... estás empezando a adquirir un cierto tono cerúleo de amargada – le dijo riendo.

Me gusta divertirme de otros modos – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa y levantó dos manos hacia el cielo.

Klaus miró en la dirección que apuntaban sus manos pero no vio nada, durante un rato estuvo mirando intermitentemente a sus manos y al cielo sin ver qué estaba haciendo y casi iba a levantarse e irse cuando lo vio, cuando vio lo que ella estaba haciendo y sonrió.

No serás capaz – rio a carcajadas dándose una palmada en el muslo.

Soy capaz – dijo Bonnie continuando con su mirada fija en el cielo y empezando a recitar una letanía por lo bajo.

Los espíritus no estarán nada contentos, madre no estará nada contenta, me gusta – sonrió.

Bonnie no lo miró, puso una sonrisa maliciosa y siguió acercando con sus poderes a los dos aviones en el cielo, aviones cargados de vidas inocentes y que le importaban tanto como las hormigas que pudiera pisar.

Jajaja, ya sabía yo que eras grande brujita – siguió riendo Klaus, a él no le importaban mucho más todas las vidas que Bonnie iba a segar con aquel entretenimiento.

En ese momento una flecha atravesó el cielo y se clavó en el corazón de un distraído Klaus, quien se echó al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor que la flecha impregnada en verbena y acólito le infligía.

Bonnie giró su cabeza un segundo hacia Klaus y sonrió, giró las manos y un avión pasó por encima del otro.

Sabía que no serías capaz – dijo Klaus mientras Bonnie extraía la flecha de su pecho.

No, sí soy capaz, sólo que no he querido. Pero recuerda de lo que soy capaz – dijo Bonnie ayudándole a levantarse

¿Que recuerde de lo que eres capaz? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Klaus tocándose la herida.

Para que no se te ocurra ir detrás de Jeremy – dijo Bonnie y su cabello se elevó como si un ventilador de diera directamente. – Es mío – dijo y desapareció en el bosque.

Damon y Elena registraban la casa donde Jeremy les había dicho que estaba Abby pero sin suerte.

No esta aquí – dijo Damon lanzando una mesa por los aires enfurecido.

No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí ¿cómo es que no está?– se preguntaba Elena.

¡Nos han engañado! – gritó Damon y un crujido en el espejo que reposaba sobre la chimenea les hizo girarse. Stefan estaba ahí, no quería dejar que la estupdez de Jeremy acabara con sus posibilidades de volver y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de que Klaus matara a Damon o Elena.

¿Ric? – pregunto Elena confundida.

Unas letras y números comenzaron a dibujarse en el cristal.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Elena confundida.

Son coordenadas GPS, ¡vamos! – gritó Damon y salió fuera de la casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Capi Final - Negro

Bonnie miró el colgante e intentó tomarlo acercándose a Jeremy hasta casi tocar su pecho, pero las manos de Jeremy apartaron las suyas tomándola de las muñecas.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Bonnie? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Que ahora por fin soy libre – respondió ella soltándose.

Necesito de tu ayuda – le pidió.

Yo ya no ayudo a nadie – dijo ella girándose para no mirarle a la cara, había algo en él que le recordaba a su antiguo amor, a su antiguo ser... y aquello no le gustaba.

Ayudas a Klaus – le dijo Jeremy dolido.

No ayudo a Klaus, estoy con Klaus – respondió ella mirándole amenazadora.

¿Estás con Klaus? – preguntó Jeremy con cara de asco y sorpresa.

¡Claro que no estoy con Klaus! – gritó Bonnie enfadada – Pero Klaus tiene poder... y a mí me gusta el poder – sonrió agitando una mano como si aquello fuera algo obvio y sin importancia.

Elena necesita tu ayuda – volvió a pedir Jeremy – ¿Ni por Elena?

¿Me darás el colgante de Emily si te ayudo? – preguntó Bonnie mirando la piedra con deseo.

Sí – respondió Jeremy sin dudarlo.

Ja, ja, ¿no crees que puedo matarte si me la das? – preguntó ella riendo con sonoras carcajadas.

No, no creo que vayas a matarme – dijo Jeremy y se quitó el collar para tendérselo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella sin comprender.

Porque creo en ti, Bonnie, creo en que harás lo mejor – le sonrió Jeremy.

Pierdes tu tiempo – dijo Bonnie – Pero te ayudaré, por los viejos tiempos – le sonrió.

En ese momento alzó un brazo y a sus espaldas Damon y Elena cayeron al suelo con una terrible migraña.

Aaaaaahhhh, ahhhhhhh – gritaban los dos en el suelo.

Jajaja, me olvidaba que ahora eres vampiro – rio Bonnie y dejó de lanzarles el hechizo.

Encantado de volver a verte, brujita – dijo Damon levantándose del suelo con trabajo.

¿Por qué habéis venido, Elena? – preguntó Jeremy.

¿Hola? ¿Es que nadie se acuerda de la última vez que os encargasteis de proteger a Elena? – preguntó Damon refiriéndose a la muerte de Elena y su conversión en vampiro.

Oh, Damon, dame un motivo – dijo Jeremy levantando la ballesta.

¡Basta! – gritó Elena levantando las manos entre ambos para que dejaran de pelearse.

Jajajajaja, hay cosas que no cambian nunca – rio Klaus desde el borde del claro del bosque.

Klaus... – se asustó Elena.

Elena, querida, el vampirismo te sienta estupendamente. Estás preciosa – se acercó en un segundo a darle un beso en la mano, mientras ella le contemplaba entre asustada y sorprendida.

En cuanto a ti... – se acercó a Damon y le atravesó la barriga con una rama que llevaba oculta tras la espalda – ¡Eso por dejarla morir!

¡Agh! – gritó Damon agarrando el palo envuelto en dolor.

¡Pero si fue Stefan! – se quejó cayendo al suelo.

Ahhh tu pobre hermano... era muy guapo, pero no muy listo – rio Klaus y un tronco cercano se partió por la mitad.

Está aquí – dijo Jeremy.

¿Aquí? ¿Quién? ¿Stefan? – preguntó Klaus.

Sí, es un poco pesado mi hermanito – habló Damon terminando de sacarse la rama.

Bonnie, ¿vas a ayudarnos? – preguntó Elena ignorando un poco a todos y acercándose a quien era en un tiempo su mejor amiga.

Sí – respondió Bonnie mirándola a la cara.

Querida, yo voy a marcharme... mis chicas y yo nos vamos a Europa, ¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí? Adoro el viejo continente, creo que es hora de volver a casa – sonrió Klaus.

No me iré sin ayudarles – se enfrentó a él.

No les debes nada – le dijo Klaus acercándose.

A ti tampoco, más me debes tú a mí – se le acercó.

Cierto, mi vida, aún creo que no te he dado las gracias – sonrió y acercándose a ella la tomó entre sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso de tornillo, al que Bonnie reaccionó enroscando su pierna en la de Klaus y agarrándose fuertemente a sus cabellos.

La mandíbula de Damon estaba a punto de desencajarse de tan abierta que tenía la boca por su asombro, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando miró a Elena y ésta le adivinó las intenciones cuando le puso aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

No, por favor – le pidió sin hablar poniéndose un dedo en los labios para que se callara.

Damon puso un puchero.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó sin palabras también, sólo vocalizando.

Por favor... – añadió Elena y Damon se enfurruñó pero no dijo nada.

Jeremy miraba para otro lado para no ver el beso, que parecía alargarse y alargarse hasta el infinito para su gusto.

Cuando Klaus soltó a Bonnie de aquel beso ella se quedó algo afectada, la fuerza y el poder de Klaus la atraían sin medida hacia el lado oscuro, y aquello le gustaba... Mucho.

¿Vendrás ahora conmigo? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

No – dijo Bonnie quitándole la mano - pero te buscaré, y te encontraré – sonrió.

Klaus sonrió también y se giró para hacer una reverencia a los estupefactos espectadores y se marchó a la velocidad del rayo.

Puaj, creo que no voy a poder dormir sin pesadillas en un mes – protestó Damon por lo bajo, y Elena le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

Si queréis mi ayuda cállate, Damon, o te callaré yo – le amenazó Bonnie.

Las cosas que hago por ti – susurró mirando a Elena, y ella le sonrió.

Unas hojas revolotearon en el claro ante la llegada de un poco de brisa.

Stefan se impacienta – comentó Jeremy molesto – Y yo también –

¿Qué necesitáis? – preguntó Bonnie tras unos momentos en que estuvo distraída tocándose los labios.

Pues que traigas de vuelta a Stefan, como hiciste con Jeremy – pidió Elena.

¿Estáis seguros? – sonrió mirando a ella y Damon de hito en hito.

Damon gruño y Elena bajó la vista.

Ha amenazado con matar a Elena si no le traemos, y ya lo ha intentado – explicó Jeremy.

Está bien, es fácil – sonrió moviendo la mano como si aquello fuera un juego de críos.

Bonnie comenzó a andar a través del claro y se introdujo en el bosque.

¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Elena siguiéndola y poniéndose delante la detuvo.

Necesito un lugar que concentre más poder, vuelvo a la cueva – se explicó Bonnie pasando a su lado para continuar su camino.

Los tres siguieron a Bonnie sin protestar, con Stefan de mucho mejor humor tras ellos, sólo Jeremy era capaz de verlo, pero tampoco lo miraba, estaba cansado de todo aquello y sólo deseaba desaparecer y olvidarse que todos aquellos vampiros alguna vez existieron... y aquello incluía a Elena, a quien no quería volver a ver después de ayudarla.

En la cueva todo estaba lleno de sangre, había algún cadáver por el suelo y muchas velas por todas partes.

Para ser tan afeminado, Klaus no es muy buen ama de casa – rio Damon y se llevó un codazo de Elena en el estómago en respuesta a lo que se encogió de hombros.

Silencio – pidió Bonnie y se sentó como los indios en el medio de la fría cueva.

Las velas entonces adquirieron mayor luz mientras que Bonnie recitaba sus salmos en latín.

Bonnie escapó de su cuerpo, Jeremy fue el único que pudo ver cómo aquello pasaba mientras que Damon tomaba la mano de Elena para darle ánimos y tranquilizarla acariciándola con su pulgar. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más enamorada de aquél oscuro, sarcástico, divertido y sexy vampiro, y ya no creía que pudiera ser posible amar más de lo que amaba ella.

El espíritu de Bonnie dejó de ser visible para Jeremy cuando entró al otro lado. Stefan también desapareció para ir a encontrarse con Bonnie.

Bonnie estaba en un lugar sombrío, parecía que hacía frío pero no sentía nada en absoluto, era como si los sentimientos no estuvieran presentes allí, estaba como en un mundo ajeno a las sensaciones y los sentidos, en un mundo vacío, muy vacío.

¿Aquello era la muerte? ¿La nada? ¿La oscuridad?

Bonnie – la voz de Stefan le empezó a llegar como a lo lejos.

Bonnie – se acercaba un poco más, por lo que se detuvo a esperar a que él la encontrara.

Bonnie – ya casi le sentía a su lado, cerró los ojos para buscar a su alma.

Aquí – Bonnie abrió los ojos y vio a un sonriente Stefan delante de ella.

¿Listo para volver? – le preguntó.

Listo para destrozar a quien me ha traído aquí – gruñó Stefan.

A mí eso no me importa, toma mis manos – le dijo y se las tendió.

Stefan se agarró a ella mientras que Bonnie cerraba los ojos de nuevo y comenzaba a recitar otra letanía, Stefan sintió como una fuerza tiraba de él y tuvo miedo.

No te resistas, tu espíritu volverá a tu cuerpo – le explicó Bonnie sin abrir los ojos y continuó con sus cánticos.

Stefan, aún con algo de miedo se dejó llevar y notó que la fuerza que lo arrastraba era más intensa, vio una luz fuerte que lo atraía y se dejó ir hacia ella, entonces se vio sumergido como en un torbellino, como si fuera arrastrado por una corriente de agua y todo acabó.

Bonnie notó que sus manos ya no agarraban a las de Stefan y abrió los ojos contenta, lo había conseguido, nada era imposible para ella, estaba empezando a creer que era todopoderosa.

Una risa tonta escapó de su boca y empezó a reír nerviosa al saberse dueña de tal inmenso poder, podría hacer lo que quisiera, y nadie la obligaría.

Otras manos volvieron a tomar las suyas. Su antepasada Emily se apareció ante ella.

Nos has traicionado – le dijo.

¡Suéltame! - le gritó y otras manos la cogieron por el brazo, alguien a quien Bonnie no conocía.

Has destruido el equilibrio, has traicionado a tus hermanas – le dijo la otra mujer.

Dejadme, dejadme – se quejaba impotente, cerró los ojos e intentó irse de allí.

No hay escapatoria – oyó la voz de su abuela y los abrió con miedo de par en par.

¡Abuela! – le gritó.

Elegiste tu lugar, ahora te llega tu castigo – le dijo su abuela y desapareció.

Manos de todas partes surgían de la oscuridad y agarraban a Bonnie empujándola hacia abajo, hundiéndola cada vez más y más y más y más...

Hasta que su espíritu desapareció y se desintegró.

Huid y olvidad todo – una voz como de ultratumba salió de la boca de Bonnie con sus ojos en blanco para luego caer sin vida sobre la fría cueva.

¡Bonnie! – gritaron a la vez Elena y Jeremy, Damon no se movió de donde estaba pero los otros acudieron en su auxilio.

El cuerpo de Bonnie estaba inerte, no tenía respuesta alguna, Jeremy trató de reanimarlo cuando Elena se mordió en la muñeca para meter en la boca de Bonnie algo de su sangre, pero era inútil, no tenía salvación. Había muerto.

Ha muerto – dijo Elena echándose hacia atrás, en un segundo Damon estuvo a su lado para apoyar una mano protectora sobre su hombro.

¿Y Stefan? – preguntó Damon pensando que su hermano se vengaría al no haber conseguido sobrevivir.

Jeremy miró a todos lados, cerró los ojos y se concentró en Stefan para que el fantasma del menor de los Salvatore apareciera ante él. Pero sin respuesta.

No está – dijo Jeremy.

¿Cómo que no está? – preguntó Damon sin comprender.

No lo siento, su espíritu también se ha ido. Quizá haya cruzado con Bonnie al otro lado definitivamente, quizá todo haya salido mal y los dos han desaparecido – explicó Jeremy levantándose.

¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Elena.

Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, Bonnie ha muerto, Stefan ha muerto, Klaus se ha ido a Europa, no corres peligro, te deseo suerte, pero me voy – y dicho esto y sin mirar a Damon se marchó de la cueva.

Elena tomó la mano de Damon que reposaba sobre su hombro.

Pobre, ha muerto por ayudarme – dijo refiriéndose a Bonnie.

No, Elena, ha muerto por la oscuridad que la consumía, estoy seguro que Emily tiene algo que ver en esto, es su forma de arreglar el equilibrio, Bonnie no era bueno para él – dijo Damon acercándose a arrodillarse junto a ella.

¿Y Stefan? – preguntó Elena.

Stefan que descanse en paz, ya no podrá herirte, ya no me importa – sonrió Damon acariciando su cara.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elena acariciando ella la de él.

Estoy contigo, Elena, no creo que se pueda estar mejor - sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

Damon - le regañó ella coqueta y le correspondió con un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Y qué haremos ahora? – preguntó ella.

Somos tú y yo y lo que queramos para toda la eternidad Elena, lo que quieras - sonrió Damon levantándose y atrayéndola para abrazarla.

Podríamos viajar – sonrió Elena.

La carretera, mi princesa y yo – sonrió Damon y sacó las llaves del coche para lanzarlas al aire para volver a cogerlas.

¿Por qué me llamas princesa? – sonrió Elena agarrándose a su brazo y comenzando a andar.

Porque eres mi princesa, mi reina, mi diosa, mi todo... y estoy rendido a tus pies – dijo agachándose hincando una rodilla ante ella como un caballero medieval y besando su mano.

No te pega nada – rio Elena.

Damon la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y de un salto se levantó cogiéndola de las caderas para apretarla contra la pared de la salida de la cueva.

¿Mejor? – le preguntó antes de posar sus labios en todas partes de su boca y en su cuello.

Mejor Damon, contigo todo es mejor – dijo ella y los dos se perdieron en un beso.

Lejos de allí, Stefan despertó con una bocanada de aire.

No sabía dónde estaba, aquello era pequeño, negro y frío. Creyó que era una losa de piedra lo que reposaba sobre él, pero no podía moverla, no tenía fuerzas debido al tiempo que llevaba muerto y a su peculiar dieta a base de sangre de animales.

Empezó a gritar pero nadie acudía, nadie le oía, aquello era peor que la muerte. Si no conseguía romper la tumba se iría secando poco a poco entre espasmos de dolor hasta convertirse en un vampiro momificado.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, no era capaz de romper el frío mármol, no era capaz de escapar, no era capaz de salir... sólo había oscuridad, frío, hambre... dolor... pero todo estaba negro, demasiado negro, creyó perder la cordura en aquel momento, y deseó estar muerto, deseó desaparecer y no estar ahí, pero sus deseos no se cumplieron...

Pasaron 50 años.

Katherine vestida con un imponente vestido gris llevaba flores a la tumba de Stefan, no sabía nada de Damon y Elena desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no sabía por qué había recordado a Stefan hacía poco...

Dejó las flores sobre la fría lápida y acarició las letras del que una vez fuera su amado.

Adiós Stefan, siempre te querré – dijo.

Stefan abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz, no podía moverse mucho más, trató de gritar, de dar algún golpe para hacerse notar, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerzas, no podía escapar...

La oscuridad le invadió de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
